【堂良】Ceasefire
by JulieLin
Summary: 今夜过后，这座城市的所有枪声，都将熄火。


**第一章**

1998年 美国 波士顿 警局总局

"孟哥，又有一起新的案子。"

早晨九点，警局里的大多数人还是懒散的模样，坐在小小的隔间里随意翻弄着手上的文档。孟鹤堂穿着一身黑色夹克，将墨镜卡在白色T恤的领口上，坐在办公桌上面无所事事。有一个小警察慌慌张张跑来，打破这一刻的平静，孟鹤堂习以为常的接过他手里的文件，打开快速扫过几眼，皱起眉头。

"又是一起持枪自杀？这是这个月的第几起？"

"第三起，死者是凌晨四点的时候在郊区自杀的，据周围居民反映当时只听到一声巨响，不清楚是什么，也就没人注意。直到天色逐渐亮了有出来上班的人才发现尸体报了警。"

小警察苦着一张脸例行汇报，他今天刚上班就被电话叫到案发现场，死者是冲自己嘴里开得枪，半张脸都血肉模糊不成人形，他光是看了一眼就差点把早饭全部吐出来，好不容易等到法医到场做过检查，才把尸体带回警察局等家属来认领。

最近的波士顿不太平，持枪自杀的年轻人数量呈指数型暴增，孟鹤堂作为警局的头儿，每天为这件事情忙得焦头烂额，上面还下了好几条指令，要求对居民持枪标准进行严格把控，尤其要禁止走私枪支。孟鹤堂将手中的记录又看过几遍，还给面前站着的小警察。

"贴张告示让家属来认领吧，再派几个人去查查死者手里枪的来源，如果是正规渠道就如实上报，如果是走私的枪支···"

孟鹤堂咳嗽两声，压低声音对小警员说。

"你知道规矩。"

小警员了然的点点头，答应一声又匆匆跑出去。孟鹤堂依旧坐在办公桌上沉思几秒，终于跳下来安安分分坐到办公椅上，从抽屉里找出几份文件，拿过桌上放着的打火机，扔进烟灰缸里烧了。火苗一瞬间涌上来，毫不怜惜的吞噬掉洁白的纸张，只留下一堆散发着刺鼻焦味的灰烬。他整个人靠在偌大的办公椅上向后仰去，双脚交叉着搭在桌子上，闭目养神。然而周围的人没有让他如愿。

"孟哥，孟哥！"

刚才那个走出去没多远的小警察再度跑回来，这次比上次还要慌张，"他，他来了，我刚才在门口没拦住，马上就进来了。"

孟鹤堂无奈站起来，"好好说话，谁来了？"

"看来先生不欢迎我。"

小警察还没来得及把气捋顺回答孟鹤堂的问题，一个声音就从警局门口传来，孟鹤堂立刻就辨别出那个声音，嘴角勾了勾，气定神闲的站在办公室门口等着。一个身着黑色风衣的人走进来，后面跟着十几个打手模样的人，全部西装领带墨镜，腰间鼓鼓囊囊突出一块，孟鹤堂很熟悉，是枪的形状。

"九良，"

孟鹤堂迎上领头走进来的人，"你现在越来越没有耐心了，堂堂黑帮老大，居然敢公然闯警察局？"

"我有批货急着要出手。"

周九良淡淡的说，示意跟在自己身后的人都到外面等着，扫视一眼屋内，所有人都在低着头假装忙碌，没有人敢抬头看他们，"我们就在这儿谈？"

"或者你想来我的办公室。"孟鹤堂给周九良比了一个请的手势，他也不客气，径自开了孟鹤堂办公室的门走进去，孟鹤堂跟着他，将门从身后牢牢锁上。

"你这次要走哪条线？"

孟鹤堂将房间里的窗帘拉上，整间屋子黯淡下来，周九良坐在办公桌旁边摆放的沙发上，把玩桌上的盆栽，"两车枪，两车海洛因，走城西。"

"城西最近戒严，你恐怕没办法把东西运出去。"孟鹤堂重新坐到自己的办公椅上和周九良说话，看着周九良从自己前天刚买的盆栽上拽下一片叶子来。"你一会儿打算赔我这盆栽吗？"

"我当然知道城西戒严，所以我这不是来找你了吗。"周九良一笑，把手里的叶子重新丢在盆里，"先生，我这次可是几十万美金的大买卖，够你把花鸟鱼虫市场包下来，区区一盆盆栽，应该算不了什么吧。"

"我可以帮你，但是分成要重新谈。"

孟鹤堂心不在焉的转着手边的烟灰缸，"最近严查走私枪支，毒品反而是小事。之前谈成的五五分红恐怕不够，这次我要六成。"

"先生可真是一贯的狮子大开口，"周九良不温不恼的回答，"想必也是吃准了我没有拒绝的理由。"

"当然，我们合作这么长时间，你应该知道我是个可靠的合作伙伴。"孟鹤堂挑挑眉说道。

"我的一切都是和先生学的，自然知道。"

周九良从风衣口袋里拿出手机拨打了一个号码，电话很快被接起，"旋儿，去通知律师改合同，这次的酬劳，孟哥得六成。"

"秦霄贤？"孟鹤堂听着周九良的电话内容忍不住问，"这孩子还在你身边儿呢？"

"他是块儿好材料，还要感谢你当初手下留情。"周九良挂了电话，手指在屏幕上无意识的打转，"地点和时间我会另行通知你。"

"只要你别随随便便跑到警局来找我，什么时间都行。"孟鹤堂笑着和他开玩笑，"一个警长和一个黑帮老大光明正大坐在警察局里谈走私，这可是空前绝后的事情。"

"一个警长和黑帮合作，还要六成的分红，本身就已经空前绝后了。"

周九良向来伶牙俐齿，绝对不会让孟鹤堂占了便宜，孟鹤堂也不生气，走到他面前，一只手暧昧性的抚上周九良的下巴，勾勒着他下颌的轮廓。

"陪我一晚，我就只要三成，要考虑一下吗？"

周九良抓住孟鹤堂不安分的手，"都多少年了，你还想着这事儿？"

孟鹤堂的手腕被周九良牢牢扣着，他也不挣脱，"你如果一开始就答应了，也不会有现在这么多事情。"

"这不是我能决定的，你如果想让我答应，那就告诉我当年的真相。"

周九良目光如炬看向孟鹤堂，孟鹤堂终于神情有些松动，不自然躲开他的目光。

"我并不知道你所谓的真相。"

"当年，我还是您的学生的时候，您可从来没教过我说谎，没想到，您自己说起谎来如此得心应手。"

"老师。"

七年前，孟鹤堂还不是警局的局长，只是一个小小的普通警员，周九良则是他带着的实习警员。孟鹤堂办事是出了名的稳妥小心，在警局上下颇有威名，当时就有传言，等警局副局长退休后，孟鹤堂很有可能是接任副局长的最佳人选，因此当警校给波士顿总局送来实习警员的时候，理所当然就由孟鹤堂带着了。

周九良也听说过孟鹤堂的大名，每天跟在孟鹤堂身后先生长先生短。孟鹤堂觉得这个孩子挺有灵性，耐心的一点点教他，有什么要案重案也总带着周九良到现场学习。后来果然，孟鹤堂升了警局副局长，周九良也由实习警员转正，成为一名正式警员，唯一不变的是周九良还是每天跟着孟鹤堂跑。有的时候孟鹤堂忙，他自己也能独当一面。

然而一切都改变于那一起持枪杀人案件。凶手是个二十岁左右的青年男子，因为家里破产没有办法继续维持生活动了歪心思，想要去一家超市抢劫，没想到事态失控，由抢劫演变成了劫持人质的恶劣案件，当时警局出动了几乎所有警力，孟鹤堂和那时的局长负责和嫌犯交涉，周九良的任务是在一旁埋伏着，如果一旦谈判失败，找机会将男子当场击毙。

谈判失败了。男子提出要一百万美金的巨款，警方当然不会满足他无理的要求。于是给周九良下了指令，一声枪响，男子应声倒地。等到众人上前去查看的时候，令人惊讶的是，那个被男子劫持的收银员居然也中枪而死。

周九良一口咬定当时他绝对只开了一枪，并且瞄准的是嫌犯并非人质，但由于证据缺失，他无法自证清白，最后警方内部一致决定给予周九良失职处分，从警队开除。

孟鹤堂试图从中周旋，但以当时他的身份还不足以影响到内部决定，他无奈只好保持了沉默，但在周九良离开警队之前，他曾经和周九良说，希望周九良可以留在他的身边，也算是一种变相的告白吧，他一直对周九良有种莫名奇妙的好感，并非惺惺相惜更非友情，这种好感随着时间流逝变得愈发浓烈，但周九良拒绝了。

"先生，我曾经以为我的职责是追求和守卫真理，但现在看来事实并不是这样，我们会有再见的一天的，但绝对不是以今天这样的身份了。"

周九良没有食言，他彻底抛弃了警察的身份，加入了波士顿当地一家最大的黑帮，两年，一场黑帮之间的内斗成功让他成为黑帮的老大，并且吞掉了所有其他的势力一家独大，同时，孟鹤堂也坐上了警察局局长的宝座。

周九良在一个寂静的晚上与孟鹤堂再见，孟鹤堂晚上回到家的时候就看到周九良在自家的沙发上坐着，宛如主人的姿态。他简明扼要的交代来意，他有一批走私的枪支想要运出城，需要孟鹤堂的帮助。

五十万美金的报酬。

孟鹤堂答应了，不知道是因为这个他一辈子都挣不到的天价数字，还是仅仅因为面前这个人他无法拒绝。听到他的回答，周九良笑了，露出一排洁白的牙齿。

"先生，你看，你是光明，我是黑暗，但我们殊途同归了。"

**第二章**

周九良走出警察局的时候秦霄贤第一个紧张的跟上来，周九良看一眼秦霄贤因为不放心而皱成一团的脸笑笑，"我刚才交代你的事情都办好了？"

"已经打电话过去了，下午新的合同就会送来。"秦霄贤快步跟在周九良身后说，"九良哥，这可是警察局，你就这么明目张胆的带着一大帮弟兄来见他，是不是太冒险了。"

周九良没说话，走到汽车旁边，秦霄贤忙踏前一步替他开门，周九良坐进车里，示意秦霄贤也坐进来。车子缓缓启动，留下一大片灰白色的烟雾扬长而去，周九良这才悠悠张口，没有回答秦霄贤刚才的话，反而反问他。

"你怎么从来都没问过，我们干的是走私的生意，是违法的买卖，我为什么要不厌其烦的和孟鹤堂签合同。"

秦霄贤一时被他问得愣住，支吾半天不知道该说什么。他确实没有想过这个问题，只当这是个合作必经的流程，此刻被周九良猛然提出来，他才意识到，合同这个词在黑帮中是多么的突兀和不合时宜。

周九良侧脸看秦霄贤不知所措的样子，突然伸手钳住了他的下巴，强迫他与自己对视，动作和刚才在办公室里孟鹤堂对他如出一辙，他看着这张年轻的脸，心里有种异样的感觉划过。

"旋儿，你知道我为什么一直只留你在我身边吗？"

秦霄贤大气都不敢出的摇摇头，"不知道。"

"因为你太像当年的我了，自以为跟着光，就能找到光的尽头，实际上在这道光的背后，全都是黑暗。我用了三年时间才意识到我的错误，我想看看，你要用多长时间。"

你要用多长时间看清这个世界没有人会平白无故对你好，所有的一切都来源于利益，有利益，就会有出卖和背叛。

"九良哥？"秦霄贤根本不知道周九良在说些什么，但下颌处的确被他钳的生疼，只好小心翼翼的出言叫他。周九良这才放开手，甚至还动作轻柔的为他揉了揉留下的两道红印。

"我来告诉你我第一个问题的答案，为什么我一直要和孟鹤堂签合同。这份合同不具备任何法律效力，但是却是他孟鹤堂私自和黑帮交易，参与走私的证据。"

"那么你知道我为什么敢来警察局了，因为我知道他不敢怎么样。我们两是一条绳上的蚂蚱，我死，他不要想着独活。"

汽车在一间富丽堂皇的酒店前停下，周九良让秦霄贤先回去，自己一个人走进酒店。门口立刻有人迎上来，"九良哥。"

周九良淡淡看他一眼，"带路吧。"

他被引到三楼的最大的包厢，整座三楼都是空荡荡的，将他带上来的人在为他打开包厢门之后重新关上门，周九良听到那人皮鞋踩在木质地板上下楼的声音，这才看向坐在包厢巨大圆桌前笑着看他的人。

"九龙，好久不见。"

王九龙将手里的烟按在玻璃缸里熄灭，"分明是九良哥最近像个大忙人似的，兄弟有心想约您吃饭，可您却总不赏脸。"

"你心不诚，我自然不来。"周九良在王九龙对面坐下，两人中间隔着几乎整座房间的距离，有服务员走进来上菜，给周九良面前的酒杯斟满红酒，他伸手去轻摇酒杯，红色的液体挂在杯壁上像极了鲜血。

"你应该知道我不爱拐弯抹角，所以有什么话还是直说吧，我还有别的事情要去办，实在没工夫在这里陪你打太极。"

"我听说，你最近在做一笔大买卖。"王九龙双肘撑在桌沿，像是漫不经心的问，"几百万的收益，九良哥，兄弟们都跟了你这么久，不该喝点汤吗？"

"别以为我不知道你私下干得那些买卖，哪一个不是让你赚得盆满钵盈，现在胃口大了，要和我分一杯羹了？"周九良将酒杯往前推了推，里面的液体溅出来，在洁净的桌布上留下一个不大不小的红点。

"九龙，人不能太贪心。"

王九龙听了没恼，反而笑着与周九良说话，只是那笑容冰冷冷的没有半点温度。

"九良哥，贪这个字，你应该是最没资格教育我的了，你当年灭了三大黑帮一家独大，还不够贪吗？"

"你本可以放他们一条生路。"

周九良没有立刻回答王九龙，他缓缓站起身，椅子在地板上划过发出一声刺耳的声音，"九龙，如果我当初不贪，你现在绝对不会活着，收起你的那些小心思吧。"

王九龙目送着他走出房间，从背后关上房门，目光逐渐暗下来。

晚上，周九良交代秦霄贤去给孟鹤堂送关于这次运货的资料，一切安排的天衣无缝，他们的卡车在三天后的午夜十二点会经过城西的关卡，以运送超市冷冻食材为由，一半的箱子被埋在车厢的最里面，上下分了两个暗阁，上面放的是冰冻的海鲜食品，下面则藏了枪支和毒品。一旦走出波士顿，之后的路畅通无阻，将会直接抵达布鲁克林。

纽约的瘾君子愿意为毒品和枪支付翻倍的价钱。

孟鹤堂只要和守在城西关卡的人打好招呼，他们甚至可以接受检查，如果那些人只检查最外面的箱子里的货，一切都将平安无事。这次因为数量太多，周九良没有办法像以前一样把货物藏在卡车的夹层里，但警察都不是好糊弄的人，一旦他们想要检查车厢最里面的箱子，上下夹层的设置将轻易被看穿。这不是可以豪赌的局，他迫切的需要孟鹤堂的势力，让他变相拥有一张通行证，通往财富和权利的通行证。

孟鹤堂如同他所说的，是一个靠谱的合作伙伴，不到一天的时间，他已经成功将当天在城西值守的人中安插进自己的眼线，也提前和那些人打过招呼晚上会有几辆卡车经过。货物出发的当晚，周九良按照惯例守在电话前，以防有什么突发情况。秦霄贤在这批运送货物的人当中，可以说，周九良已经安排好一切，竭力让这次运货万无一失。

但也就是这天晚上，周九良面前那部从未响过的专用电话，第一次响起了铃声。

那是危险的讯号。

周九良接起电话，是秦霄贤打来的，听起来他正躲在什么地方，小声而又快速的和周九良说话，"孟哥，我们的车被扣留了，这次在城西的不只有警察局的人，还有FBI的人，听说是接到举报，他们现在正把货全部搬下车，一个一个撬开检查。"

"FBI？"

周九良听到联邦调查局的人居然也参与了，眉头皱得更深了些，看来局势远比他想象的要复杂，"旋儿，我现在派车去接你，你把剩下的人留在那里让他们继续检查，这辆车会直接送你到城南的出口，你去帮我把事情办好，不要让任何人知道，清楚了吗？"

"我知道了九良哥，放心吧。"

周九良挂了电话，缓慢的躺到沙发上，闭着眼睛思考。脑海中的人影一个个迅速闪过。

秦霄贤，王九龙，孟鹤堂。

谁出卖了他？

他抬起手腕看看表，还没到一点，天亮之前，他应该能知道秦霄贤到底值不值得信任，这的确不是个可以豪赌的局，但他的确赌了。此时的周九良无比希望秦霄贤是一个他可以信赖的对象，因为如果他判断错误，这一局他就彻彻底底输了。

孟鹤堂的电话在秦霄贤之后马不停蹄的打来，周九良闭着眼睛任电话响过好几声才接起来，"喂，孟哥。"

"到底出了什么事？"孟鹤堂在电话那端的声音听起来十分焦急，"我刚刚接到线报的消息，你的货在城西被扣住了，他们要彻底检查。你的货这次装在箱子里，他们想不发现都难，是不是你那边走漏了什么风声。"

"我还不清楚。"周九良的声线没有任何起伏，"就算他们查到货，也不一定会查到我的头上。"

"这次FBI介入了这起案子，你知道，FBI并不分属警局，我无从探知他们的消息，更不能改变他们的决定。"

"这样一来，这个局就更好玩儿了不是吗。"

孟鹤堂受了周九良的情绪感染，也逐渐平静下来，"你一向有B计划，这次的计划是什么？"

周九良没有正面回答孟鹤堂的问题，但他知道孟鹤堂察觉到了，有时候孟鹤堂对他的了解让他自己也叹为观止，所以他没想着要瞒孟鹤堂，却也不想直接告诉他，这种两个人之间奇怪的博弈让周九良情不自禁的沉迷其中，甚至有些上瘾，他在窥探孟鹤堂的底线，想知道孟鹤堂到底会在哪里停下脚步。

至于他自己会沦陷到哪里，周九良不是那么在意，这是这场博弈他必须要付出的代价，而他愿意为之承担相应的后果。

这不是一场囚徒困境，没有最好的选择和最坏的选择，他们已经都在最坏的选择里了，但是还要不自量力的想去试探。

"孟哥，有点耐心，我们等着天亮吧。"

"天亮之后，也许一切就都揭晓了。"

**第三章**

孟鹤堂赶到城西的时候，几个警察连同FBI的人正在把箱子从卡车上一个一个搬下来进行检查，来的人不多，所以检查的速度很慢，只搬下来一辆卡车上的小半箱子，被撬开的盖子和里面的货物被随意扔在地上，狼藉一片。孟鹤堂看了看在旁边站着的人，都是周九良的手下，他很熟悉，但秦霄贤不在里面。孟鹤堂有些奇怪，按理说这样重要的事情，秦霄贤一定会随行的，他又在人群中仔细寻找几遍，依旧没有秦霄贤的影子。

他脑海中突然涌现出一个可能性。为什么秦霄贤不在这里，为什么他刚才打电话给周九良的时候周九良那么的淡定从容。他能从周九良的语气中听到一丝不确定性，但与眼前的情况相比，那一点微弱的担心根本不足为道。

在中心站着指挥众人检查的警官注意到孟鹤堂的存在，走过来和他打招呼，"你好，我是FBI的探员，我叫张九龄。"

孟鹤堂扫了一眼张九龄亮出的证件，凌晨三点的天空依旧是黑的，街边微弱的路灯不足以让他看清面前人手中的证件亦或是面前人的模样。张九龄？他迅速在脑海中搜索着这个名字，无功而返。FBI和警察局向来是井水不犯河水的存在，因此一旦交织，就会变成分外眼红的仇人。他表面上礼貌的点点头，"警局局长，孟鹤堂。"

"早在总部工作的时候就听说过你。"张九龄同他握手，然后站在他身旁有意无意的陪他寒暄，"说不定过两年上面就会提拔你到总部工作。"

"在这里就很好，我没想着要继续往上走过。"孟鹤堂一边敷衍着他一边精神紧绷的看着其他人的动作，第一辆卡车的车厢几乎见空，只剩下最靠里的十几个箱子还没有被搬出来，几个警员跳进车里，费劲的将箱子拖出来递给在下面接着的人。

应该是到藏货的箱子了，孟鹤堂想。想必张九龄也和他有一样的想法。因为他没再接着孟鹤堂的话往下说，反而和他一样紧盯着那几个刚被搬下来的箱子。

警员熟练地撬开箱盖，将里面的东西全部倒在地上，各种各样的海鲜产品连同大小不一的冰块堆成一座小山，立刻有人上来，带着橡胶手套在这堆东西里面仔细的翻找。

一无所获。

再打开剩下的箱子，依旧是相同的结果。眼看着第一辆卡车已经全部检查完毕，可卡车上面装着的东西和违禁品这三个字没有半点关系，有人走过来悄悄询问张九龄的意见，还要不要将剩下的卡车一并检查完。孟鹤堂知趣的躲开几步不去听他们的谈话，但结论已经很显而易见了。

只要第一辆卡车里什么都没查出来，即使张九龄是FBI的探员，他也没有权利下令将四辆卡车全部清查。他现在完全知道了周九良的计划，这四辆卡车里，一定什么都没有。

果然，张九龄只告诉手下的人随意从剩下的三辆卡车里挑几个箱子抽查，确认无误之后便可通行。这下可让本来在旁边守着的人不满了，纷纷围上来叫嚷道这些警察不禁翻了他们的一车东西，还让他们白白在这里等了三个小时，送货迟到又是一笔罚款，FBI向来只负责调查不负责善后，随随便便把人赶走了就算了事。

"城西的关卡向来是我们警察局负责的，这次怎么劳烦你们FBI亲自出手了。"

孟鹤堂示意手下的人归队，FBI那边为数不多的人也已经准备撤退，只有张九龄还在离孟鹤堂不远处的地方站着。孟鹤堂犹豫一下，还是决定去张九龄那里套套有用的消息。

张九龄避重就轻的搪塞着他，"我们是临时接到举报才出动的，你知道，波士顿最近不太平，一旦谈论到走私枪支，上面就会当成头等大事处理。"他停顿一下，反问孟鹤堂。

"其实我有些奇怪，就算这个举报的人心怀不轨，告诉了我们虚假信息，为什么他只通知了FBI，却没有通知你们警察局呢，按理说，通知你们才是最便捷的，而你却在我们之后才到。"

张九龄一番看似简单的话莫名给孟鹤堂敲响了警钟。也许是因为他本身就参与其中，所以将张九龄话中的意思多想了无数层，他尽量将自己一瞬间的不自然掩饰起来，说道，"也许是这个人对你们FBI心有不轨？这世道，你永远都不知道有些人在想什么。"

"这可是句大实话了。"张九龄附和着，突然想起什么似的说，"对了，孟队长，有件事情还没来得及向你说明。我这次来不单单是为了今天晚上的事情，上面指派我过来调查波士顿最近激增的持枪自杀事件，如果我没记错的话，不到一个星期前又发生了一起最新的持枪自杀。以后我们可能要在一起办公了，还希望孟队长走个后门，在警局给我安排张桌子。"

"当然没问题，"孟鹤堂清楚地意识到张九龄的到来会带来什么样的后果，这个人有明确的目标—调查走私枪支，来者不善，善者不来，仅仅是这几分钟的交锋，孟鹤堂就能察觉到这个人异于常人的敏锐，他是在怀疑警察局里有内鬼。

那张九龄能不能聪明到想到他眼前的，堂堂警察局局长孟鹤堂，就是最大的内鬼？

孟鹤堂明白，这一切都取决于他要如何应对。

"今天的事情我得回警察局做笔录，我到得晚，不知道之前的事情，还得麻烦张探员回去和我一起做个笔录，就当是带你提前了解工作环境，怎么样？"

孟鹤堂朝自己停在路边的车走去，张九龄跟在他身后应了声好，坐进了副驾驶的位置。"没想到，一个局长居然还开着这么老式的车。"

"老车开着顺手，也不张扬。"孟鹤堂发动汽车，动作娴熟的掉了个头往警察局的方向开去，"张探员看着年纪不大，从事FBI多少年了？"

"叫我九龄就行，以后反正要在一起工作，不用这么客气。"

张九龄将右手支在车窗前凝视着车外的风景，凌晨三点的波士顿是座沉睡的城市，只能接着微弱的灯光看到它模糊不清的轮廓，"说起来也有七八年了。"

"时间不短。"

警察局离城西的出口不远，两人谈话之间孟鹤堂已经左打轮驶进了警察局员工专有的驾驶道，停车场里有一块牌子专门写着局长停车位，他在自己的位置上停好车，解开安全带，正要打开车门走出去，突然发现在停车场的偏僻角落停着一辆车，没挂着车牌，但他知道那是周九良的车，打开车门的手僵了一下，下意识回过头去看张九龄。

张九龄没有注意到孟鹤堂的小动作，先他一步下了车，孟鹤堂连忙跟上，"走吧，九龄，我带你上去。"

孟鹤堂没再回头看停在角落的那辆车，他只是尽量自然地领着张九龄进了警察局，给他开了一间一直空着的办公室让他用着，在填了半页的笔录之后随便找了个借口说要去上厕所，这才溜了出来。

周九良的车还停在那里，看到孟鹤堂走过来，车窗摇下来半扇，露出周九良那张处变不惊的脸，孟鹤堂坐进车里，"你来干什么？"

"想看看事情进展怎么样。"周九良下意识从烟盒里拿出一支烟，在看到孟鹤堂轻微皱了皱眉后又把烟扔了回去，孟鹤堂不抽烟，也不喜欢他抽烟。"他们什么都没查到对吧。"

"当然什么都没查到，因为车上什么都没有不是吗？"孟鹤堂反问，"这是你给谁设的局？"

"这是个局不假，谁愿意踏进来，就是给谁设的。"

孟鹤堂觉得他看不透眼前这个人了，他还记得周九郎刚进警局的时候，像个小孩子一样对一切事物都好奇心十足，可现在，每次他看着周九良的时候，都只能看到一个城府颇深，心狠手辣的人。

就如同当年三大黑帮的突然殒灭。

到底是什么让当初的周九良变成了现在这个模样，孟鹤堂不想承认，但他知道这个问题的答案，是他亲手把这个少年推向了深渊。

"那个出卖你的人找到了吗？"

"我心里已经有了定论，但不得不说，先生，这个人不是你，我特别高兴。"

孟鹤堂说不出话来，他不知道该如何告诉面前的人他早就背叛了他，他是这一切的罪魁祸首，所以现在只能为他做这一些微不足道的事情奢求能够弥补，但到底是越陷越深了。

周九良并不在意孟鹤堂的沉默，"先生，你难道不想知道我真正的计划吗？"

"我这次只是你一个棋子，你想告诉我，我洗耳恭听，你若是不想告诉我，我也没有什么办法。"孟鹤堂淡淡一笑，说。

手机铃声突然响起，周九良举着手机看了一眼，上面显示着秦霄贤的名字，他没有立刻接起来，反而将手机屏幕对着孟鹤堂摇了摇，笑得开怀。

"先生，你马上就会知道了。"

**第四章**

"你那边什么情况？"

"一切顺利，支票已经拿到手了。"

秦霄贤坐在一辆小轿车里，一手举着电话和周九良说话，一手将新鲜到手的十万美元支票叠好放进上衣内侧的口袋，"他们说货很满意，还要继续加量。"

"你今天晚上能赶回来吗？"周九良特意将通话切成公放给坐在他身边的孟鹤堂听，孟鹤堂面无表情盯着手机屏幕看上面的通话时间变化，一言不发。

"如果运气好，我下午就能赶回去。"

秦霄贤听起来很高兴，身边的车窗被人敲了几下，他摇下车窗，是一个交警告诉他这里不能停车，他搪塞交警几句说自己马上会开走，又问周九良，"九良哥，那纽约买家要的货怎么办？"

孟鹤堂听到纽约这两个字的时候脸上的表情才有所变化，他先是抬起头疑惑地看了周九良一眼，对上周九良富有深意的眼神，脑海中先前还有些混乱的思绪一下清晰起来。周九良露出一丝满意的神情，"这件事情你先不用管，等回来再说。"说着挂了电话。

"我真是小瞧你了。"孟鹤堂等他挂断电话之后悠悠说道，神清复杂，听完这通电话的内容之后一切事情都拥有了合理的解释，他想起自己接到城西卡车被查电话时一瞬间的惊慌失措，没想到这全都是周九良一手安排好的大戏，更显得他没由来的担心可笑至极。

"先生，名师出高徒，我能走到今天这一步，多亏你的栽培。"

孟鹤堂能从周九良的话中听出讽刺的意味，但他没有反驳，"我到城西的时候没看到秦霄贤，心里就已经想到你声东击西的计划，你从哪条出口走的，城南？但我没想到，你最终的目的地居然不是布鲁克林，能在这么短的时间里完成交易，你绝对没有出马萨诸塞。"

"昆西有几个老朋友想要些货，不是什么大买卖，十万美元的海洛因，藏在一辆小轿车的底盘里绰绰有余，那些警察们检查不出来。"周九良转着右手小指上带着的戒指，嘴角流露出一丝笑意，"不过先生放心，您帮了我这么大忙，我照例分您五成的利润当作赔罪。"

"用区区十万美元的货同时试探了三个人，九良，你的如意算盘打得可真响。"孟鹤堂一笑，目光探究的看向周九良，"十万美元对你我来说不过是蝇头小利，我更关心的是你要运去纽约的那批货。秦霄贤刚才说运气好的话下午能赶回来，而昆西回到波士顿最多只需要两个小时，我想他一定是有其他的重要的事去办，才会耽误这么长时间。"

"果然什么都瞒不过先生的眼睛。"周九良似乎早就料想到孟鹤堂会看破其中的关窍，应对自如得答道，"城西这条线不会再用了，太危险，城南虽然路途遥远，但至少安全有所保证，他是在帮我开路。"

"那我静候你的好消息。"孟鹤堂估摸着自己在外面待得时间太久，再不回去恐怕要让张九龄起疑心，左右看了看没人才开门下车，"但是这次你给我们招来一个强劲的对手。"

他站在车门外和周九良说出这一句话，不是埋怨，也不是责怪，只是单纯的陈述事实—张九龄的到来等于为两人同时敲响一座警钟，以后行事需要更加小心谨慎步步为营，孟鹤堂一点都不怀疑周九良能应付好眼前的局势，但他看不透张九龄，事实上，他看不透任何一个人，包括他自己。

他到底是为什么在和周九良合作？像他宣称的那样，为了他其实根本不在意的钱财？又或者他只是喜欢这种感觉，但他只是在一直浑浑噩噩往前走着，这条路看不到尽头，可是周九良在与他同行，让这段漫长的旅途变得不那么无聊。

虽然他曾经可以选择根本不踏上这条道路，但无处藏身的愧疚，像汪洋大海一样将他尽数吞没，周九良是他唯一的一根救命稻草，他挣扎着抓住，然后再也舍不得放开手。

"以后别来警局找我了。"

孟鹤堂丢下这一句话，转身走进警察局的大楼。大楼的楼体是灰白色的混凝土不加任何装饰堆砌在一起，显得高大、粗糙，又拒人于千里之外，周九良坐在车里看着孟鹤堂的背影消失在缓缓闭合的玻璃门后，深吸一口气，驾车离开了警察局。

孟鹤堂回到办公室的时候张九龄已经写完笔录，正随意翻着前几天案子的文件，看到孟鹤堂走进来关切的问，"怎么去了这么久，没事吧？"

"没什么，老毛病了，早晨起得太早有点低血糖，缓了一会儿才缓过来。"孟鹤堂编了一个看似合理的理由说道，张九龄不置可否的点点头，"是，做咱们这行的，多多少少都有点毛病。"

孟鹤堂在张九龄面前坐下，装着无意去看他手里的档案，"在看什么？"

"闲着无聊，想看看之前几起持枪自杀的资料。"张九龄翻找出几张递过去，"真是奇怪，这里面一半以上的案例中用到的都是合法枪支。"

孟鹤堂心里暗骂张九龄这个老狐狸，才坐在这张桌子前不到三十分钟，居然就迫不及待的想来试探他，这些资料有很多都是做过手脚的，实际上使用合法枪支的例子很少，死者所用的大多都是从黑市买来的走私枪，他翻了翻张九龄递过来的资料，居然都是他做过手脚的那几例。

"这个比例确实有些奇怪，我们现在怀疑可能有一部分走私枪顶替了合法枪的在档记录，而且尽管如此，走私枪所占比例也出奇的高，按理来说普通居民不应该这样轻易接触到黑市。"

孟鹤堂斟酌着说话，尽量做到滴水不漏，不让张九龄听出什么端倪。张九龄却像只是出于好奇才问一般若有所思点点头，又埋头去看资料了。

秦霄贤回来的很快，下午四点的时候，他已经将十万元支票亲手交到周九良的手里，周九良没接，"这张支票，就当是给你的酬劳。"

"九良哥，这是我分内的事情，您不用..."秦霄贤僵在半空中的手收回来也不是，继续僵着也不是，周九良挥挥手示意他把支票收回去，"这是你应得的，不是因为你完成了任务。"后半句他没说出来，但实际已经不言而喻。

而是因为秦霄贤没有背叛他。

秦霄贤原来是街头混混里的一员，不是自愿，只不过自己孤身一个人如果不投靠一些帮派在九十年代的波士顿真的活不下去。混混这个团体，说白了就是痞里痞气的流浪汉，流浪汉是要钱，他们是抢钱，所以街头斗殴是家常便饭。警察开始清缴黑帮势力的时候，那些有名有姓的他们也惹不起，于是第一个就拿这些小混混开刀，两帮混混在打架的时候被街邻举报，警察们一窝端的把所有人全部带回了警察局，三十多号人抱着头在走廊里满满当当蹲成一排，其中就有秦霄贤。

他也算运气不好的，本身就身板儿弱，平时打架就趁别人不注意的时候溜走，反正其他人打得如火如荼，根本不会在意到他，看着打得差不多了就再偷偷溜回来。而那一场不太一样，他还没来得及溜走就被人提着搬砖照肩膀狠狠砸了一下，当场把他砸的七荤八素倒地不起，要不是警察来得及时，他估计能被群殴死。

但他也算运气好的，是孟鹤堂亲自来管这个案子，孟鹤堂背着手从领头的人一个一个看，走到最后才看到抱着双膝蹲在角落里的秦霄贤，骨瘦如柴，嘴角还挂着一丝血痕，孟鹤堂居高临下的站在他面前打量他两眼，破天荒的蹲下来用手给他擦去嘴角的血，然后吩咐手下。

所有参与打架闹事的人全都关进监狱，领头的分别关押明天审讯，除了秦霄贤。

至于秦霄贤为什么最后会在周九良的手下工作，自然是因为他当时也在警察局，和孟鹤堂一样，一眼就看中了这个与众不同的孩子，明明一个是警校的高材生，一个是街头混混，周九良莫名从秦霄贤的眼中找到了与他当年相似的神情。

一年多，秦霄贤逐渐成为周九良手下最受他重用的人，他出门从来不带枪，也从来没有杀过人，这似乎是周九良刻意想要为秦霄贤保留的最后一丝底线，就好像这样的话，他的手也是干净的。但他同时也负责着周九良所有的交易信息。

周九良有时候会忍不住想，这是不是孟鹤堂布下的大局，秦霄贤是这个局中至关重要的棋子，只要在最关键的时候临阵倒戈，他辛辛苦苦建立起的势力将会毁于一旦，这也是为什么他处心竭虑要去试探两人，但现在有一个最关键的问题摆在他的面前。

现在的处境对孟鹤堂来说，是最关键的时候吗？

周九良想不了那么多，所以现在他唯一能做的是信任秦霄贤，信任这个被他一手教出来的孩子对他有足够的忠诚，尽管他的确教过秦霄贤怎样去背叛。

"九良哥，这次到底是谁走漏了消息，居然会惊动FBI的人。"

秦霄贤还是不放心的问，周九良之前告诉过他完整的计划，当时他还觉得周九良是小题大做，因为在他的印象里孟鹤堂是绝对不会做出任何对周九良不利的事情的，虽然他说不上来具体的原因，但是这次FBI的出现的确推翻了他心里所有的猜想。

"现在就只有一个人选了。"周九良习惯性地转着手里的戒指，漫不经心的说，"这两天，似乎没听到九龙的消息。"

"你是说，是九龙？"

秦霄贤不敢置信的说，王九龙算是周九良手下最大的分舵，平时不直接听周九良的安排，也有自己的利益圈子，得罪周九良对王九龙有什么好处？

"九良哥，那你的意思是，怎么处置他？"

周九良闭上眼睛，叹一口气。

"我不会动他，我欠他的。"

另一边，孟鹤堂关于午夜城西时间的报告在张九龄的帮助下中午之前就提交了上去，上层也迅速给出回复，重点还是对波士顿的枪支管理提出顾虑，虽然FBI这次没有考虑到消息的准确性就贸然出动，但鉴于目前的情况，他们的确急需FBI的帮助。张九龄名正言顺的留在了警局，警局的气氛瞬间就阴沉了下来，知道内幕的自然为张九龄不单纯的动机而惴惴不安，不知道内幕的也为警局里多了一个外人而不满。

张九龄早料到会有这种情况，干脆从一开始就对各种不怀好意的目光选择了无视，连孟鹤堂表面上都得对他客客气气的，这些人也就只能用眼神宣泄一下不满。

他在警局一直待到深夜才离开，各种资料远比他想象的要繁琐，尽管他能敏锐的从中找到些许漏洞，但始终没有证据证明这些资料有任何伪造过的痕迹。这样也好，至少这些完美到不真实的细节告诉他，他的对手一定老谋深算，诡计多端。

在他今天所见的人里面，有谁担得起这几个字？

张九龄一边往自己租的公寓走，一边情不自禁地开始思考这个问题，远处的小巷子里传来打架的声音，打断了他的思路。张九龄皱皱眉，想绕过他们，但这是回公寓的必经之路，他没得选择，于是在经过那个小巷的时候，张九龄没忍住往里面看了一眼。

小巷的尽头是个死胡同，路边的灯光照不到里面的死角，张九龄只能看到几个黑色的背影，手里提着类似曲棍球棒一样的东西，其中有一个人骂骂咧咧的抄起球棒，就要向被他们围在里面殴打的人砸去。

"住手。"

张九龄不知道自己哪儿来的英雄情结，嘴比脑子快的喊了一句，顿时吸引了所有人的注意，为首的那个人的球棒没有砸下去，下意识地回头要找出这个声音的来源，看到张九龄孤零零一个人站在巷口，像是看到了天大的笑话一样。

"你他妈谁啊，敢跟我们叫板，活得不耐烦了吧。"

几个人抄着手中的球棒纷纷向张九龄走来，张九龄不屑的扯了扯嘴角，"虽然我的第一习惯是掏出警官证，但今天看起来没必要了，这个行吗？"

月光下，黑漆漆的枪管口对着为首的人。

顿时所有人都停住了脚步面面相觑，为首的人犹豫几秒，只好扔下球棒双手举过头顶一言不发。张九龄慢条斯理的往后退了一步，"我今天的心情不是太好，但还没有严重到当街杀人的地步，你们可以滚了。"

这些人听到张九龄的话仿佛是听到法院颁布的特赦令一样，忙不迭落荒而逃，张九龄这才把枪收起来，走进小巷里，刚才被这群人殴打的人蜷缩着躺在地上，额上有一道血痕，一手捂着肚子艰难的想站起来。

"你没事吧，他们为什么打你。"张九龄把人扶起来，特意避开了任何有可能被打伤的部位，借着月光，面前的少年面容模糊，但还是能依稀看出他的眉眼，像是个学生。

"我走在路上被他们拦住要钱，我身上没有，他们就打我。"男生断断续续的说着，每说一个字似乎都会牵扯到伤口而倒吸一口冷气，张九龄摸摸身上，还剩几张面额不大的纸钞，全部拿出来塞给他，"你现在这样，能回家吗？"

男生不知所措的握着纸钞，没有说话，张九龄见状，觉得男孩儿应该没有什么大碍，转身就要走，却不防被男生抓住了袖子。张九龄有些惊讶的回头看他，只看到男生的眼里充斥着恐惧和不安全感。

"我没有家。"

张九龄在心里默叹一口气，再次为自己莫名其妙的英雄情结而感到无奈。"那你先和我回去吧，你叫什么名字？"

男生的眼神有一丝躲闪。

"我叫王昊楠。"

**第五章**

Whose speechless song being many, seeming one,

Sings this to thee, 'Thou single wilt prove non'.

它们的无言之歌都异曲同工

对你唱着："你独身就一切皆空。"

—莎士比亚·十四行诗 08

张九龄将公寓里的灯打开，昏黄的灯光顿时洒下大片，将原本灰暗的房间照亮。这是他早租好的公寓，在他得知要来波士顿工作之后他就开始着手准备这里的相关事宜，所以房间里看起来虽然空荡，但始终有几分生活气息。花瓶里插着几朵新鲜的百合，散发出淡淡的清香，几本杂志随意扔在客厅的茶几上，封面明星的艺术照看起来夸张浮华。这里的一切看起来都很自然，如果忽略跟在张九龄身后，那个怯怯的男生的话。

沙发上还罩着放灰尘的白色单子，张九龄放下手中的公文包，走上前利落的将单子掀开，卷成一团后扔在角落，露出红褐色的条纹沙发。男生还是站在门口没有任何动作，张九龄拉他在沙发上坐下，去抽屉里找出急救包里的棉签和酒精。

"你叫王昊楠对吗？"

在灯光下，张九龄终于有机会看清王昊楠的模样，脸上有几块青肿的地方，嘴角也带着血，身上的衣服脏兮兮的，看上去狼狈不堪。王昊楠轻轻点头，如坐针毡地在沙发上坐着，一双大眼睛里全是不知所措的惶恐。张九龄拧开酒精瓶盖，用两根棉签蘸取一点酒精，为他清理嘴边的血迹，王昊楠下意识的要躲，却被张九龄抓住了手腕，顿时发出一阵小小的惊呼。

张九龄的手立刻就缩了回来，"手臂也受伤了？"他动作轻缓地卷起王昊楠的袖子，果然小臂上高高肿起一大块，应该是被球棍打到过，皮下渗出斑斑点点的血。他去卫生间拿了一条毛巾用热水沾湿，敷在王昊楠的手臂上让他自己捂着，又开始替他清理脸上的伤。

王昊楠颧骨处有一小片擦伤，张九龄极其细心地擦掉他脸上的灰和泥，又用棉签消毒伤口周围，"可能会有点疼，你忍着点。"

王昊楠一言不发，像个木偶一样任张九龄摆弄。张九龄难得的耐心，处理好他身上所有可见的伤口，又试探性的检查一遍他身上被衣服遮住的地方，确认过没什么大碍才将工具都收起来，拿过浴巾和一套睡衣给他，"你先去洗个澡，身上的伤口小心别碰到。我这里没有适合你尺寸的衣服，你试试这身能不能穿。"

面前的男生依旧沉默地接过张九龄手里的东西，听话的走进浴室里关上门，随即水声传来。张九龄站在原地盯着浴室的门看了好一会儿才转身，去厨房的柜橱里翻找出两个速食的奶油蘑菇汤，用开瓶器打开倒进锅里，放在火上慢慢熬着。

也许是出于职业的敏感，张九龄隐隐觉得今天的事情有些蹊跷，虽然看似巧合，但由于太过巧合让他不得不考虑其它的可能性。他闭着眼睛思考，今天他的一切行为都有些出乎自己的意料，换作以前，他绝对不会轻易地将一个素未谋面的陌生人领回家，更不用提他从事的是如此需要保密性的职业。

可就是因为他今天的反常举动，张九龄无法想象会有人精确的判断到这一步然后提前布置好这一切。他只是看着那个男生如同受惊的小鹿一样湿润的眼眸，就鬼使神差的想要留下他。张九龄深深向浴室的方向望了一眼，神色复杂。

锅里的奶油汤逐渐开始沸腾，从锅底冒出几个小气泡，浮到表面然后破裂。一股甜腻到让人反胃的味道弥漫在厨房四周，张九龄深吸一口气，觉得自己一天未进食的胃正在用它特有的方式在抗议这顿粗糙的可怜的晚饭。他伸手将火拧灭，锅里的汤正冒着热气，而在他身后浴室的门也随着火被熄灭时的一点声响同步打开。

张九龄下意识回过头，那套尺寸不合的睡衣正别扭地套在王昊楠的身上，看上去有种说不出的怪异，头发湿淋淋的不时往下滴着水珠。他手里拿着毛巾，笨拙的想要去擦干自己的头发，一边又不免小心翼翼地观察着张九龄的神情。

洗去身上所有的灰尘和泥土，张九龄才仿佛真正看到王昊楠完全不加掩饰的模样，尽管脸上还带着伤，但不难看出他肤色白皙，明眸秀眉，像个不谙世事的孩子。

怎么会不谙世事？张九龄为脑海中这个突然冒出的想法感到好笑，像王昊楠这样的人，一定是在社会的底层摸爬滚打的久了，他一定精于世故，处事老练，懂得在什么时候示好，懂得在什么时候沉默，就像现在的沉默一样。

但看着他脸上的神情，张九龄又不得不为自己刚才的判断动摇，那样的神情太过纯洁，一点儿都不像一个饱受风尘的人可以流露出来的，他自己就不可以，尽管他擅长伪装，知道怎样将自己的心思完美的隐藏起来不叫外人探知，可他永远都没办法回到当初那段无知的时日。

因为人最难做到的，就是对自己了然于胸的东西佯装不知。

张九龄感觉自己的后背没由来的窜上一股冷意。真能做到如此伪装的人，该是怎样恐怖？

"你应该没吃晚饭吧，我这里也没什么吃的，只有几个速食罐头，我热了热。"

张九龄决定不再去思考这个他无法解答的问题，转身从上面的橱柜拿了两个碗下来，将还冒着热气的汤分别倒进碗里，只给自己倒了少半碗，剩余的全部给了王昊楠。王昊楠拘谨地在餐桌前坐下，张九龄把盛满的碗放到他面前，又递给他一把勺子，"小心烫。"

王昊楠低下头，用勺子小口小口喝着碗里的汤，可以看出他应该是真的饿坏了，不到五分钟碗就见了底，张九龄把自己面前那碗原封不动地递过去，他却又不好意思的摇摇头，没有接过来。张九龄见状也没强求，把他带到客房，"床单被罩都是新的，你就先在这里凑合一下，有什么需要叫我。"

"谢谢。"

王昊楠终于开口，声若蚊蝇地说了句谢谢，张九龄一愣，"没什么，你好好休息吧。"说着为他关上客房的门。

客房里顿时没有了声息，张九龄站在客房门前屏息凝神听了几分钟，似乎是听到窸窸窣窣掀被子的声音。他将客厅的灯关掉，整座公寓就只剩厨房里还有一盏灯亮着，两个碗孤零零的放在餐桌上。张九龄走过去，将自己那碗汤拿起来，汤早就没有了温度，只有碗身还保留着最后一丝余温。他把汤从水槽里一点一点倒掉，看着奶油色的液体在水槽里打个转，最后游进下水道里，简单将两个碗冲了冲扔进洗碗机，又把炉灶上的锅洗干净，整个过程尽量小心翼翼不发出一丝声响，生怕惊到客房里的人。

张九龄把厨房清理完之后，突然不知道该干什么，无意识地去摸自己的手机，摸了个空，才想起来离开警察局之前把手机顺手扔进了公文包，手机屏幕上显示着一条信息，是半个小时之前发过来的，张九龄握着手机，将短信来来回回翻看过几遍，按下键回拨发来短信的号码。

"喂，我是张九龄，我想让你帮我查个人。"

深夜的咖啡厅里只有零星的几个客人，唯一的女咖啡师兼服务员趴在柜台上打瞌睡，舒缓轻柔的音乐播过一遍又一遍，周九良坐在一个不易被人发现的角落，面前一口都没有动过的咖啡已经变得冰凉，但他还是很耐心，直到一个人猛地推开咖啡厅的玻璃门直冲他走过来。

"等很久了吧。"

"还好，不算太久。"周九良嘴角一勾，露出一个淡淡的笑容，服务员被门上风铃的叮当声吵醒，看到有新客人进来，忙理理刚才被睡乱的头发，抓起一本菜单走过来，"您好，先生，请问需要点什么？"

"一杯黑咖啡。"

孟鹤堂在周九良面前坐下，长出一口气，打发掉服务员才说，"今天FBI那家伙在警局一直待到深夜，几乎把所有卷宗看了个遍，表面上不显山不露水，我还真不知道他到底有没有发现什么。"

"是人总会有破绽的，我已经吩咐人去调查他了。说不定，我们能把他也拉过来呢。"

周九良垂下眼，目光落在咖啡杯的杯垫上，柏木的颜色，上面刻着咖啡店的Logo，漫不经心的说，孟鹤堂知道他一向是这样，无奈的摇摇头，"他恐怕不行，我今天从警局内部网查了他，张九龄，FBI里最年轻的一级探员，当过两次卧底，立下的功数不胜数，把他调来波士顿简直是大材小用。"

"先生，"周九良笑的温和，"你和我是不一样的，你能查到的都是表面的，光鲜亮丽的东西，而我能查到他见不得光的一面。"

孟鹤堂不置可否，转了话题，"算了，不说他了，你这么晚找我来，有什么事？"

"只是想和先生喝杯咖啡。"

服务员正好端了咖啡上来，黑色的液体边缘透着褐色在杯中打转，孟鹤堂端详着两人面前瓷白色的咖啡杯，一杯上面微微冒着热气，一杯已经凉的彻底，"你不喜欢喝咖啡。"

"是，我觉得这咖啡太苦，无法下咽，先生，你不觉得你点的这杯黑咖啡太苦了吗？"周九良反问，语气中听不出情绪，好像真的只是在问这杯咖啡到底苦不苦。

孟鹤堂本在用勺子没什么意义的搅着咖啡，听到周九良的问题疑惑地抬起头来看他，在对上周九郎眼神时，莫名自嘲的笑了一声。

"苦啊，太苦了。"

**第六章**

孟鹤堂顶着两个黑眼圈走进警察局的时候，办公室里还空无一人，墙上挂着的钟表显示着现在是早晨六点半，一夜未眠的大脑依旧很不清醒，那杯苦到发涩的黑咖啡没能起到任何作用，反而只是让他的心脏不正常的跳动着，连带着太阳穴的抽搐让他不适的皱起眉头。

张九龄的办公室虚掩着，孟鹤堂经过时正好能看到张九龄坐在办公桌前看卷宗。他的脚步停了停，站在门口用曲起的右手食指轻扣几声门，"来这么早？"

"昨天还有一部分没看完，想早点来看完。"张九龄抬起头看到在门口的孟鹤堂有一瞬间的吃惊，但即刻又切换回自然的神色，"你也来这么早？"

"有点失眠，索性也早来了。"孟鹤堂没再和张九龄多交谈，说得越多越容易有破绽，这是亘古不变的道理。他示意张九龄继续忙自己的事情，转身走到自己的办公室门口掏出钥匙开门，金属制的钥匙插入锁孔，发出一声闷响，好像重重砸在他脑中一样。

今天不是适合思考的一天。孟鹤堂走进办公室，一手揉着发疼的太阳穴在桌前坐下，不受控制地开始琢磨眼前的局势，尽管这样做让他的头痛有增无减。而这个世界像是有意要和他作对一样，为他又增加一重烦恼。

第四起持枪自杀的案件。

小警员跑进来报告的时候，孟鹤堂抑制住自己想把桌边盆栽扔过去的冲动接过卷宗，张九龄意料之中地被惊动，从自己的办公室走出来，孟鹤堂脑袋昏昏沉沉，只简单扫过几眼就顺手递给旁边的张九龄。但就这样一个简单的动作让他瞬间清醒，冰凉的血液瞬间涌上他依旧刺痛的神经。

这不是他犯的错，他走的每一步到目前为止都极其正确，错误的是这件事情发生的时机。有张九龄在场，他没办法再在报告上动手脚，敏锐如张九龄，一定已经看出报告上的破绽，而如果这样的持枪自杀事件再度发生，暴露出真实的正规枪支与私家枪支比例，那么一切都将显而易见。

最关键的是，这样的事情他无法控制。

果然，张九龄看过资料之后扭头去问送卷宗过来的小警员，"现在现场还有警员在场吗？"

小警员没料到张九龄会有这一问，支吾两下回答，"还在处理现场，等待法医去做尸体鉴定，死者的身份还有待确认。"

张九龄合上资料，"我去现场看看，犯人所用的枪和子弹都作为证物带回来了吗？"小警员更加犹豫，几次三番想要说话却没说出来，不住的用眼神偷瞄孟鹤堂，孟鹤堂也有些奇怪，每一次的枪支弹药是会收集起来放到证物室，示意小警员接着往下说，小警员这才敢说。

"在现场没有找到任何枪支和子弹，连弹痕轨迹都被清理过。"

这样的情况不管是孟鹤堂还是张九龄都从未听说过，张九龄皱着眉头与孟鹤堂对视一眼，继续问小警员，"既然这样，你们怎么判断他是自杀？"

枪支不在现场，那证明现场一定有第二人的存在，也就增加了他杀伪装成自杀的可能。但小警员在这一问题上显得很笃定，"我们在调查时，发现枪是被人从死者手中取走的，当时死者应该死亡一段时间，尸僵已经形成，可以很清楚的看出死者是对准自己的太阳穴开枪自杀，没有他杀的可能性。"

张九龄神情严峻，像是在思考小警员解释的真实性，"不管怎么说，还是去现场看看，"说着，他转向一直沉默的孟鹤堂，"孟局长，要一起去吗？"

孟鹤堂没说什么，若有所思的点点头，"这件事太奇怪，去看看也好。"

案发现场用警戒线围起一个正方形，周围有零星几个好奇的路人驻足观望，几个警员站在四角负责维持秩序，里面法医正在做尸检，有人站在旁边负责记录，另有人专门采集证物，将地上找到的微小碎物用镊子拾起放进物证袋里。孟鹤堂和张九龄撩起警戒线走进来，周围的人纷纷和他们打招呼，两人都只点头示意。

张九龄走到尸体旁边，插着兜看法医给尸体做检查。现在人也不知道怎么回事，总喜欢开枪自杀，不是对着太阳穴就是对着口腔，死得倒是痛快，留给别人看的时候这一团炸开的脑浆实在是不敢恭维，就算张九龄平时见多这种场面，但总难以习惯。孟鹤堂看着没什么异样，盯着尸体的动作出神。

尸体的左手呈持枪姿势摆在太阳穴处，食指僵硬的突出，是扣响扳机的形状，小警员说得没错，从现场来看，没有丝毫他杀的痕迹。

孟鹤堂只觉得自己头疼欲裂，连呼吸都无法顺畅，倒退两步远离血腥的现场，捂住鼻子借衣服布料的遮挡深吸两口气，"我还是先走一步，看多了有点反胃。"

张九龄看他的确面色苍白，点点头道，"你一个人开车行吗，用不用我送你回去？"

"不用，"孟鹤堂摆摆手，快步走出警戒线，才算呼吸到几口新鲜的氧气。他坐回警车，钥匙在指尖来回打转，终于下定决心发动汽车，车在一脚油门的作用下直接飞出去，卷起一地沙石，张九龄远远望着孟鹤堂的车在地平线外消失踪迹，不知道在思考着什么。

孟鹤堂心里烦躁，把车子在市区里开得飞快，因为是警车，即使没开警铃也没人敢拦。孟鹤堂没回警局，在大街上漫无目的得瞎逛，握着方向盘的双手由于太过用力，皙白皮肤下的青筋若隐若现，脑海里一个电话号码在不停的闪现。

他知道应该给周九良打一个电话，无论是为验证他心中杂乱无序的猜想，还是将现在的突发事件告诉周九良让他做好准备，他都应该拨通这个电话。他的手机就放在他触手可及的地方，他却始终无法说服自己拿起手机。

昨天在咖啡馆里，也许周九良没有把话说完，他知道了什么，或者是在计划着什么，所以才会刻意来试探自己。孟鹤堂竭力回想着昨天晚上的每一个细节，都没有注意到他什么时候踩下刹车。而当他后知后觉抬起头的时候，眼前是一座小型超市。

他对这座超市很熟悉，看起来破旧的招牌高高挂在超市入口的上方，蒙着雾的玻璃里隐约能看到收银台里站着的女收银员，孟鹤堂坐在车里看了几分钟，推开车门走进这家超市。

超市里还没什么人，孟鹤堂随意在几层货架里穿行，货架上摆着琳琅满目的商品，不同颜色的包装排列整齐的放在一处，仍是容易叫人轻易看花了眼，孟鹤堂弯下腰拎出一件啤酒，玻璃瓶碰撞发出清脆的声音。

"先生，总喝酒对身体不好。"

孟鹤堂一惊，抬起头来的时候险些摔了手中的啤酒，面前的周九良稳如泰山地站着，脸上带着一抹不易察觉的笑意，"怎么，先生也经常来这里买东西吗？"

"只是偶然间路过，就进来看看，这里还是老样子。"孟鹤堂不自然的咳嗽两声，将手里的啤酒放回原处，"你怎么在这儿？"

"我有时候怀旧，就总想来这里看看。"周九良看看四周，目光又落回到孟鹤堂身上，"看来你收到我给你的礼物了。"

孟鹤堂目光一沉，"果然是你。"

他之前的猜想就是周九良派人取走了案发现场的手枪和子弹，除了周九良，满波士顿谁还有这么大的势力能抢在警察局之前行动，还做得如此滴水不露。看来，周九良早先他一步想到之后的事情。

"先生开玩笑了，我们的利益和性命都绑在一起，我当然会竭尽所能来帮先生。"

周九良从对面货架里拿下一盒麦片，翻到背面看了看上面标着的营养成分表，把盒子塞到孟鹤堂手里，"先生该改改自己不吃早饭的毛病，不然胃会越来越不好。"

孟鹤堂站着没动，任由周九良与他擦肩而过，皮鞋踩在地板上发出沉闷的，带有节奏的声响，每一步好像都踏在他的心上一样，把他的心直往深渊砸去。

原来谁都没忘，不禁忘不掉，还要时时刻刻将这道深可见骨的伤疤翻出来回味。

他站在偌大的超市里，觉得自己无比渺小，从一开始，所有的事情就不是他能控制的。

就像在这家超市会遇见张九龄一样。

张九龄早上离开家的时候王昊楠还没醒，或者说是因为他的房间门一直紧闭着，所以张九龄猜想他还睡着。家里的冰箱和橱柜里都空空如也，张九龄想着等下班之后得去超市买点食材，抽过一张便签纸给王昊楠留了一张字条才出门。

在案发现场，孟鹤堂走之后张九龄没再多逗留，等着法医检查完尸体后问了几句，确认尸体没有被他杀的可能性。警局确实是没有再回去的必要，他心里也想着家里还有一个人，索性开车出门找超市。他对波士顿还不熟悉，绕了好几圈才找到这一家小超市，超市门口停着一辆警车，他也没多想，直到看见一个神似孟鹤堂的身影之后才意识到门口停着的警车应该属于孟鹤堂。

"孟局长，咱们两还真是有缘分，在这里也能碰见。"

张九龄走过去打招呼，倒把捧着麦片盒子出神的孟鹤堂吓了一跳，转过身来看到张九龄表情有些讶异，"你来这里买东西？"

"我可是找了好久才找到这一家店。"张九龄以聊天的语气和孟鹤堂说话，把几罐番茄汤罐头扔进自己的篮子里。孟鹤堂往他的篮子里瞄了一眼，除了些新鲜的水果蔬菜就是速食罐头，"你吃的可不怎么健康。"

"一忙起来从早忙到晚，没什么时间自己做饭，只好买些速食的东西将就将就。"张九龄还欲说什么，裤兜里的电话响了，"不好意思，我接下电话。"

孟鹤堂点点头示意他赶快去接。张九龄把自己手中的篮子放在门口的角落，走出超市门口才接起电话，"喂，是我，查到了吗？"

"你叫我查的这个王昊楠，可大有来头。"

**第七章**

"既然查到，就别卖关子了。把东西放在老地方，我会去取。"张九龄不想和电话中的人过多交谈，言简意赅的想要结束对话，挂断电话之前，他犹豫一下，还是说了声"多谢"。电话那头的人轻笑一声，先行将电话挂断，张九龄握着传来忙音的手机忘了放下，虽然只有简简单单的一句话，但他还是不免心生疑虑。

当时应该多问一句，怎么大有来头，为什么大有来头，总好过他现在将所有最坏的可能通通想个遍。可为什么不问，也许是因为问到之后事实就不能更改，而张九龄害怕自己心中所想被证实。

这时太阳才完全升起来，耀眼的光芒挂在天空上，让张九龄不自觉地眯了眼。他看看在阳光照射下已经几乎看不清车牌的，孟鹤堂的警车，突然想起孟鹤堂还在里面。他把手机装回衣兜，随手拿起刚才放在角落的购物篮走回去。因为刚刚开业的缘故，超市里只开着一条结账通道，就在他刚才接电话地方的后面。

张九龄一眼看见在后面排着队的孟鹤堂，孟鹤堂也看到他，两人礼貌地用眼神相互示意一下，张九龄走到他的身后，看看他手里拿着的东西，忍不住笑起来。

"孟局长，你可别告诉我，你真的喜欢这种儿童麦片。"

孟鹤堂手里拿着的还是刚刚周九良塞给他的那一盒麦片，他没细看却也舍不得丢下，索性拿着来付款，被张九龄这一调笑才发现封面上夸张的印着一大道彩虹，小精灵和独角兽围在彩虹的周围，的确是小孩子才会买的早餐，他也不禁失笑，此时付款队伍正好轮到他，他把麦片递给收银员，笑着侧头对张九龄说。

"只是随手拿起来一个，没注意到是这样。"

刚上班的收银员还是一副没有睡醒的样子，不过动作还是很娴熟的扫码装袋，"1.25刀。"冷冰冰的没有任何感情的声音响起，孟鹤堂摸兜去找纸币，翻了三个兜才终于从风衣的内侧口袋摸出一张皱巴巴的一美元，连同一个25美分的硬币递给收银员，收银员接过钱扔进抽屉，等待机器打印发票出来。

张九龄在后面站着看孟鹤堂的找钱动作，"看来孟局长出门没有带钱的习惯。"

"我平时也不太在意这个，有的时候稀里糊涂不知道把钱放在哪里。"孟鹤堂站在出口处不远和张九龄闲聊，"一忙起来昏天黑地，也没心情去整理这些。"

张九龄余光瞟着收银员拿起番茄罐头扫码的动作，想起昨天晚上甜到发腻的奶油蘑菇汤，还没吃早饭的胃再度涌上一股恶心的感觉，以至于他认真思考了一下一会儿要不要去找个餐馆好好吃顿早餐，嘴上附和着孟鹤堂，"还以为波士顿警局的待遇不错。"

"当然比不上你们的待遇。"

收银员将沉甸甸的袋子递给张九龄，几个罐头放在最底下牵动着塑料袋的提手变得细长勒在张九龄的手上。他接过袋子正要往出走，无意间看到收银员身后的墙壁，突然停下脚步，"这家超市开很久了吗？"

"不算太久，我被调到这里时刚开的，不过七八年了吧。"孟鹤堂不知道他为什么这么问，但还是装着漫不经心回答，看张九龄没有注意，目光也顺着他看的方向望去，几乎在同一时间和张九龄发现一样东西，而张九龄先开口。

"怎么那边墙上还有两个弹孔？"

张九龄之后没有再排队等着付款的人，收银员挑个板凳坐下，听到两人的谈话慢悠悠的接茬，"以前在这儿发生过一起什么人质劫持案，警员开枪了，就成这样了，也没钱修，就让它一直留在那儿，说不定还能当个景点。"

多年的职业素养让张九龄下意识地开始对弹孔进行弹道分析，但没有专业的测量仪器，仅凭他三米开外的眼力能看出的少之又少，两颗子弹应该是从不同方向射出，所以留下的弹孔痕迹有略微不同，可实在距离相差太远，张九龄无法做出精确地判断，加之孟鹤堂就站在他身边，孟鹤堂刚才说，他调过来之后这家超市才开，那证明他一定知道这起案件。张九龄同时也察觉到，孟鹤堂异常的安静。

看来不是个深究或者多问的好时机，张九龄立刻回过头，装作无事发生的样子笑着对孟鹤堂说，"还真是老毛病一时半会儿没办法改掉，看到这些东西就忍不住想多看两眼。"

孟鹤堂本来没想搭话，没想到收银员居然多嘴，人质劫持案这五个字让他的心顿时悬起来，明明知道这和张九龄没什么关系，但一旦被人提及，总还是有种不好的预感，像是心里永远无法拔除的一根刺，被人反复无常的提及，总会不可避免的弄得鲜血淋漓。

张九龄和孟鹤堂一起走出超市，两人的车相隔不远，张九龄把手里的东西扔进后备箱，靠着车门对孟鹤堂说，"孟局长，我还有点事要去办，请一天假，孟局长应该不会介意吧。"

孟鹤堂愣了一下，"当然不会。"

张九龄道声谢，坐进车里点燃发动机，汽车的嗡鸣干扰着他的思绪。他转动方向盘驶出超市，透过后视镜远远看着孟鹤堂的车与他朝着相反方向驶去。

张九龄从来不知道离他公寓那么近的地方有一家早餐店，虽然地方不大但装饰精美温馨，他刚推门走进来的时候门上的风铃随着摆动发出悦耳的声音，一位穿着浅褐色围裙，胖胖的阿姨立刻走过来，脸上的笑容热情，"先生，您想要点什么？"

他选了一张靠窗的桌子坐下，桌子上铺着碎花的桌布，刚端上来的咖啡冒着微微的热气，细密的牛奶气泡围在杯壁上，几张叠在一起的松饼上面浇得是浓稠的糖浆，正顺着边缘流到盘子上，在纯白的瓷盘上流下焦黄金色的痕迹，刚才招待他的服务员为他端来两个摊在盘子里半熟的黄油煎蛋，蛋黄的中心被切开，蛋液缓慢的涌动出来。周围的一切看起来都是那么惬意，旁边坐着的小情侣在说悄悄话，街上走过的行人看起来活力十足。

有多久了？没有这样坐在阳光下，张九龄看着面前可以称得上是一顿丰盛的早饭，觉得这样的日子离他很久远了，或者是从未出现过。他端起杯喝了一口咖啡，加足了糖奶的咖啡甘醇，唯一一点微苦也被牛奶的甜所遮掩，他坐着想了想，突然伸手示意服务员。

"一样的东西再来一份，打包带走。"

张九龄以最快的速度开车去拿回了电话里所说的文件，那份文件和用白色盒子装着的早餐外卖一样安稳的躺在他的副驾驶位上，他没有拆开文件，尽管他现在无比焦急地想要知道王昊楠的真实身份到底是什么，但他还是将文件垫在早餐的下面，尽自己最大的努力去忽视他的存在。

早晨八点，张九龄扭开自己公寓门锁的时候房间里一个人影都没有，他把从超市买回来的东西和早餐放到餐桌上面，回头去看客房，客房的门是开着的，窗帘也已经被拉开，床上收拾的整整齐齐像没有人来过一样，他又去找自己临走前留下的便签，已经不在餐桌上放着，反而被贴在了冰箱上面。

卫生间的门被拉开，张九龄吓了一跳转过身去看，发现一个脑袋探出来，叼着牙刷小心翼翼的看他，是王昊楠。张九龄不知道为什么突然感觉自己心里有一块石头落地，王昊楠看是他，脸上的戒备神色也放松下来，又急急忙忙缩回去，卫生间里传来水声，半分钟后他有些不好意思的走出来，"你怎么这么早就回来了，我看到了你留的纸条，还以为你要晚上才能回来。"

"早晨没什么事要干，我买了早饭，一起吃吧。"

张九龄看着王昊楠不再像昨天宛如受惊小鹿那样拘谨，嘴角扯起淡淡笑了笑，指着餐桌上的餐盒说，自己则把购物袋里的东西一一拿出来放进冰箱和橱柜里，王昊楠走到他旁边，从上层的橱柜里拿下几个盘子，又抓了两双刀叉，去把餐盒里的东西倒出来，张九龄看看他，不着痕迹的走到玄关，把他进来时顺手放在鞋柜上的文件放进抽屉里，又走回去坐到他的对面。

"谢谢你收留我。"

王昊楠把面前盘子里的松饼切成小块，小口吃着，突然没头没脑冒出来这样一句话，声音中带着些紧张，"我没有别的地方可去，可以在这里多住几天吗？"

张九龄沉默了一下，没有答话，王昊楠更紧张了，握着叉子生怕张九龄不答应一样急急地说，"我，我不会给你添麻烦的，等我，"他本意是想说找到工作，又好像觉得这样说太不切实际，只好低下头没了言语。

"没关系，不着急，你想住多久都可以。"

张九龄终于开口，说出的话连他自己都没想到，王昊楠这才长出一口气，冲着张九龄露出一个大大的微笑，眼睛亮闪闪的，倒让张九龄不自觉的避开了他的目光，几口解决盘里剩下的食物，站起身说，"我还有些事情，不知道什么时候回来，我刚买了些吃的，你自己看着办就行。"

他抓起扔在椅背上的外套和钥匙准备出门，在门口的时候还是犹豫了一下，重新将那份被他放在抽屉里的文件拿出来，又确认一下王昊楠没注意到他的动作才将门开开。他没把车停在车库，反而停在街道的不远处。张九龄坐进车里，解开文件后面的细绳，抽出两张薄薄的纸来，上面的字不多，也没有照片，倒是第一页纸的左上角上用黑色粗体标注了王昊楠的名字。

张九龄将这两页纸细细看过几遍，忍不住喃喃自语道。

"居然是他。"

**第八章**

情欲之下的山巅之城

之后的一个星期日子都过得极其平淡，波士顿再没发生持枪伤人事件，孟鹤堂悬着的心总算放下半截，而自从上次在超市见面之后，周九良没有主动联系过他，他也没有合适的借口去见周九良，只能密切关注着他的黑帮里有什么动静。张九龄每天在警局里泡着，毕竟他的任务就是调查走私枪支，即使没有新案子，他要做的事情也不少，每天不是在档案室找资料就是在办公室里对着一堆摞成小山的文件发愁，偶尔和孟鹤堂聊两句天，但两人各自心怀鬼胎，自然话不投机。

不过王昊楠倒是一直在张九龄的公寓里住着，还在街角的早餐店找了一个服务生的工作，每天早晨下班回来的时候都能带些早餐回来。两人的生活也算小有惬意，张九龄在看过那份有关王昊楠身份的文件后直接将文件烧掉了，和谁也没提起，也没有下一步的行动，倒是催他的电话来了好几个，张九龄没有太过在意，都是搪塞敷衍过去就算了事。

"家里的牛奶又快没了，你晚上回来有时间去超市吗？还是我下午去？"

王昊楠趴在冰箱前面往上面贴着的购物清单上写字，工工整整的字迹印在黄色的便签上面，他咬着笔倒退两步，打量一眼清单，冲着在里屋的张九龄喊，"还有意面和咖啡，"喊到一半又改了主意，"算了还是我下午去吧，晚上做番茄肉酱怎么样，你晚上回来吗？"

张九龄正对着镜子打领带，翻来覆去怎么都打不好，又听着王昊楠在外面一连串的问题，心里感叹怎么年轻人精力都这么充沛，思索几秒回答他，"你要是做饭，我晚上就早回来一会儿，大不了把资料拿回家来看。"

面包机叮咚一声弹出两片烤得金黄的吐司，王昊楠轻车熟路地从橱柜里拿出盘子装好，又打开冰箱挑出两瓶果酱放到餐桌上，走过去靠在门框上看张九龄和领带较劲，"我今天轮休，早饭就凑合着吃吧。"

张九龄嘴上答应着，依旧锲而不舍和领带斗争，无奈又过去两分钟，领带还是打得不忍直视，王昊楠一边嘴上吐槽他一边走过去，嫌弃地拍开他的手给他把领带系好，"你是傻子吗，连领带都不会系。"

"你买的领带太难系，和我有什么关系。"张九龄对着镜子理理衣服，别说，看着王昊楠的审美还真不错，这领带配着他穿的西装看上去很般配，但还是不服气的反驳回去，王昊楠笑着拍拍他西服左上角的口袋，"你今天穿得这么正式，要去哪儿啊？"

"要去见个同事。"张九龄没正面回答，含糊其辞敷衍过去。虽然两人住在一起的时间也不算短，但王昊楠对张九龄的认知大概还只停留在他叫什么名字的阶段，张九龄当然不会告诉他自己现在在警局工作，更不会说自己实际上是FBI的探员，所以一遇到工作上的事情，他能简单概括的一律只用只言片语带过。

王昊楠早习惯他这样，没有继续追问下去，两人走回餐桌坐下，王昊楠把装着吐司的盘子给张九龄推过去，"呐，只有这个，你吃不吃？"

"有总比没有好。"张九龄拿起吐司，还是冒着热气的，烤的微焦的表面咬上去脆脆的。他突然想起自己一个星期以前买回来的番茄罐头还孤零零的躺在橱柜里没有动过。家里多一个人就是有这样的好处，这几天一日三餐都是准时的，有时候会去外面的餐厅，但到底次数不多，反而是王昊楠做饭更多一些。他想到这儿，嘴里咬着吐司含糊不清的说，"晚上不是做番茄肉酱，我记得有两个番茄罐头还在橱柜里。"

"就是要用那个罐头做，再多几天估计就要坏了。"王昊楠翻个白眼，似乎是笑张九龄对这种事情这么不上心，"我看我就是用坏的罐头做饭你也照吃不误。"

张九龄把嘴里塞得满满的吐司咽下去，"还是那句话，有总比没有好。"说着拍拍手上粘上的面包碎屑，把盘子扔进水槽里，王昊楠及时开口，"我来洗吧，你上班别迟到。"

"行，"张九龄也毫不客气，答应下来转身就往外走，王昊楠急着拦他，"诶，包。"张九龄本来已经要迈出去的脚步又折返回来，不过不是去拿包，而是又绕回到王昊楠面前坐下，"我突然改主意了，不想去上班了。"

"怎么突然不想去上班了？"王昊楠眉毛拧成一个节问张九龄，张九龄用手支着头趴在餐桌上，"每天看那些不知道多少年前的卷宗，实在是烦了，翘一天班而已，又不会被开除。"

王昊楠拿他没办法，把桌上的东西收拾好，转身去厨房洗盘子，张九龄从凳子上跳起来，"我帮你吧。"王昊楠把盘子浸在加了洗洁精的水里，"你要是想帮，就买个洗碗机回来。"

"我买些一次性的盘子回来也一样。"张九龄哼着小曲儿刷盘子，一副乐得自在的模样，王昊楠不知道该气还是该笑，"你最有理。"

张九龄笑着没说话，忍不住开始考虑和某个人约好的会面，这段早晨的时光和他记忆中某段难以忘怀的日子奇怪的融合在一起，他抬眼去看站在他身边的人，一点都不像那个人，一点都不像，他在脑海中坚定了这个想法，但是仍然不舍得移开目光，王昊楠感觉到他的注视，侧过头来，"这么看着我干嘛？"

"大楠。"

张九龄朝他的方向逼近一步，王昊楠不明就以地往后退，但很快就再没了退路，他背靠在墙上，因为两人之间距离靠的太近脸上莫名出现一片红晕，张九龄似乎还不满足的要将两人之间的距离拉近，他扣住王昊楠一只手的手腕，身子倾上前，声音轻轻地，像是海妖蛊惑渔人的声音，"不想的话，可以挣脱开。"

一个炙热的吻，蜻蜓点水落在王昊楠的唇间，王昊楠站着没动，身体快僵成了一块磐石，似乎想要说些什么，还未来得及开口就被张九龄轻咬了一下下唇，酥酥麻麻的。

"如果不想挣扎的话，就别说话。"

又一个细密的吻，似乎要弥补刚才的意犹未尽，这个吻很快得到回应，一瞬间整座房间里只剩洒进来的大片阳光，两人沉重的呼吸声。

和很突兀的敲门声。

"妈的，"张九龄难得爆了句脏口，两人之间一时尴尬，王昊楠脸红到了耳朵根，也不敢在外面多待，索性直接跑回自己房间了。张九龄不耐烦的扯扯自己的头发，幸好家里没放枪，不然他一定冲出去教训这个坏人好事的家伙，他走到门口，力道不小的拉开门。

没想到，门口站着的人大大出乎他的意料。

"今天可是独立日，孟局长不给自己放个假吗？"

孟鹤堂接到周九良电话的时候周九良那辆拉风到恨不得插个旗来表明他身份的跑车已经明晃晃停在警察局的门口，孟鹤堂用了一秒庆幸张九龄此时此刻不在警察局里，快步走下楼，周九良为他打开副驾驶的车门等他，眼含笑意。

"想必堂堂的警察局局长，还是有权利给自己放个假的吧，这几天没什么事发生，不知道我能不能有这个荣幸邀请孟局长和我一起出去逛逛。"

孟鹤堂坐进周九良的车里，还不知道他到底要干什么，不过能见到周九良他已经很高兴，一个星期没见，周九良身上似乎没有了以前那种咄咄逼人的气势，两人坐在一起，像是旧日相识的好朋友和谐融洽，不过孟鹤堂知道，这都是假象。

"今天怎么有空找我？"

"大小也算是个节日，想和先生一起过，这要求不过分吧。"周九良左手握着方向盘，侧过头看孟鹤堂，整个人像是笼罩在太阳的光芒当中，嘴角笑容是孟鹤堂很久都没有见过的，令他也忍不住笑起来，把视线投向前方，问，"那我们这是去哪儿？"

"波士顿港。"

"在波士顿这么多年，居然从来没有去过港口。"

孟鹤堂看着周围快速变化的景色笑道，惹得周九良也回头来看他，"先生忘了，以前是去过一次的，不过是去办案，不是去赏景。"

孟鹤堂记得那次案件，是一场杀人案，死者被杀后抛尸在波士顿港的码头上，被第二天早晨起来装船的员工发现报警，那个时候周九良第一次和他出警，年轻气盛什么都不怕，还一眼就看出码头并非第一案发现场。不过那个案子也简单，是仇杀，简单排查一下死者的人际关系就轻而易举找到了死者，所以孟鹤堂真正到案发现场调查的次数，也只有那么一次。

"不过现在再去，算是只为赏景了。"

即使在独立日这样的节假日，波士顿港依旧繁忙，各式各样的货物整整齐齐埋在码头上，几艘大船停在码头边，船身上印着不同的Logo，船员们忙碌的将一箱箱货物搬上船，码头后面则是林立的高楼大厦，高耸入云的钢铁尖顶与波光粼粼的海面遥相辉映。孟鹤堂和周九良两个人并肩在码头上散步，显得和周围的一切格格不入。

"你们是世上的光，城造在山上是不能隐藏的。"

周九良走着走着，突然说出这么一句话来，孟鹤堂对这句话再熟悉不过，看向周九良，恰好与他的目光交汇，问，"马太福音里的句子？难道因为今天是独立日，你还想回忆一下美国的昭昭天命？你可从来不信这些。"

"我们将如山巅之城，为万众瞩目。我一开始在历史书上看到的时候只觉得可笑，现在站在这里，突然觉得我们的确是站在山巅之城上。"

周九良看向远方，有一艘刚刚离港的轮船在海浪的起伏中渐行渐远，"不过，当初的清教徒说山巅之城，是说要带给这个国家自由，而我今天提起山巅之城，或是毁灭它，或是被它毁灭。"

说罢，周九良清清嗓子，不等孟鹤堂回答就拉着孟鹤堂的手往回走，在外人看来两人的姿势宛如一对亲密恋人。码头的不远处就是一座气势宏伟的教堂，玫瑰色砂岩的外观，三开的拱形门和二楼用圆柱装饰的窗户边框，最上面的尖肋拱顶标志着这是一座历史悠久的建筑，早晨的教堂里空荡荡的，周九良拉着孟鹤堂在最后面的凳子上坐下，教堂前面正中央是耶稣受难的雕像，孟鹤堂被周九良突如其来的亲密举动弄得有些不知所措，但教堂里又不允许喧哗，只好安安分分的坐好。

周九良突然凑上来，嘴唇紧贴着他耳边的嫩肉，呼出的热气让孟鹤堂有一瞬间的躲闪，但他听到周九良说。

"我的货就在今天从城南运往纽约，现在应该已经顺利出城了。"

孟鹤堂推开他，目光中闪过一丝不可置信，时隔太久，他几乎要忘掉周九良还有这一批货等着出手，几百万美金，是这个城市中大多数人想都不敢想的数额，但伴随财富而来的同时还有风险。孟鹤堂控制住自己想厉声质问周九良的冲动，尽可能的压低声音说，"那看来，你今天找我出来是另有深意了？"

周九良笑笑，一只手灵巧的探进孟鹤堂的上衣，顺着他光滑的脊背不安分的向上爬去，"当然，我是想问问先生，之前说的，陪先生一晚，先生就只要三成的买卖，还当不当真。"

孟鹤堂猛地抓住他的手，呼吸都变得不自然起来，"我是认真的，你是认真的吗？"

"我是个商人，商人对于有利可图的买卖，从来不开玩笑。"

周九良炙热的呼吸扑红孟鹤堂的耳根，像是玩笑一般道，"先生说可笑不可笑，这座教堂的旁边，就是一座酒店，不知道在这里坐着的人，有多少心里想着的，是亵渎上帝的事情。"

"毕竟，这座山巅之城，是一座被情欲覆盖的山巅之城。"

"没有人能够逃脱。"

"你我皆不例外。"

**第九章**

酒店顶楼的房间是海景房，巨大的落地窗外是一望无垠的碧海，原本偌大的码头现在看上去只是短短的一条直线，而在海中航行的巨轮也只是满目蓝色中一个微不起眼的白点，海天相接一色，太阳橘红色的光从远处的海平线蔓延开来，逐渐变浅，最后与海水的颜色融为一体，

可惜这样美好的景色却无人欣赏，偌大的卧房内一室旖旎，两具赤裸的躯体没有任何遮掩的水乳交融在一起，卧房的门开着一道缝，窗帘更是没有拉上，凌乱的衣服散落一地，尽管房间里被阳光照得透亮，但总有靡靡之气，像一层轻纱一样围绕在房间内。

两人吻的忘乎所以，难舍难分，像发情的野兽，一旦血液冲上大脑便再顾不得许多，只能遵从自己最本能的反应。周九良左手紧紧攥着身下已经变得凌乱不堪的白色床单，半闭着眼回应孟鹤堂的吻，从喉咙里发出细碎的呻吟。

"先生真的，不打算告诉我真相吗？"

他的声音混在那个似乎永无止境的吻里听不真切，但孟鹤堂却听得一清二楚，像是被这句话烫到一样，猛地抽离出来，原本被情欲染红的眼眸渐渐冷下来，恢复它原本的温度，他背过身去，沉默的拿过在椅背上搭着的浴袍穿上，"什么真相？"

"你知道我在说什么。"

周九良毫不介意的用床单盖住自己的身体，只露出肩部以上白净光洁的脖颈，和刚才孟鹤堂在他脖颈上留下的几个红印，"我只是随便问问，先生不想回答就算了。"他拖着长长的床单走下床，床单的两侧被拖在身后，叉开到他的大腿根部，欲盖弥彰。

孟鹤堂一时无言，房间里只能听到他沉重的呼吸声，周九良走到他身边，坐到沙发的扶手上，床单顺着他的大腿滑落，更露出大片肌肤。他抓住孟鹤堂浴袍的领子，强迫他低下头来，在他的唇角印上一个暧昧的吻，另一只手已经灵活的解开孟鹤堂刚刚才系上的浴袍带子。

"先生，如果我在这三年里学到些什么，那就是有些注定要失去的东西，总要在没失去前，至少拥有一次。"

这一次，落地窗前红色丝绒的厚重窗帘，被严丝合缝的拉上。

"不是说好下午见面，你现在来干什么？"

张九龄忍着想要杀人的冲动拉开门，在看到站在门口好整以暇笑着的郭麒麟之后，硬生生将即将到嘴边的脏话咽了回去，虽然他没有打算让郭麒麟进来的意思，但郭麒麟还是轻巧的绕开他进来。

"计划临时有变，我下午有事，只能现在来找你，"

郭麒麟转身看张九龄轻手轻脚把门关上，凑上前一步想要去亲他的侧脸，却被张九龄躲过去，"在我这儿你还是把你那套把戏收起来。"

"别这么绝情嘛，"郭麒麟也不恼，笑嘻嘻地看着他，"做不成情人，作炮友我也不介意，只要你一个电话，我随叫随到。"

"郭麒麟，你入戏太深了。"张九龄皱着眉头低声叫他名字，郭麒麟撇撇嘴，"你这人什么时候变得这么没意思了。"

两人身后的卧室门突然被拉开一道缝，张九龄不用回头也知道是王昊楠，他只探出头看了一眼就极其迅速的缩回去，郭麒麟倒是饶有兴趣地冲他的方向投去目光，又朝张九龄努努嘴，"知道吗？"

"不知道。"张九龄阴沉着脸回答，郭麒麟再一次从他身边侧身过去，自顾自把门打开，语气轻快，"那就还是到外面说吧，免得吓坏了你的小情人。"

"毕竟是你的救命恩人，这么说他不太合适吧。"张九龄跟在他身后从公寓里走出来，手里转着钥匙，两人站在公寓前的草坪上说话，郭麒麟眯着眼看看张九龄的表情，似乎有些奇怪他会说出这样的话，脸上的笑容更盛，"我还以为你没看过我给你的资料呢。"

"不得不说，他的身份的确出乎我的意料。"张九龄若有所思，"如果当年不是他的父亲及时向FBI出卖了Bonanno，恐怕我们当时谁也走不出那个局。"

张九龄将目光投向街角行驶过的汽车，一辆接着一辆呼啸而过，将他脑海中拼图的一块冲散，直到郭麒麟不满他走神的行为，伸出手在他眼前晃了晃，他才突然反应过来，"我记得他父亲背叛教父之后，投靠得是波士顿的黑帮，那个时候的黑帮老大还是栾云平吗？"

"你怎么了？"郭麒麟瞥他一眼，"难道不当卧底太久，这些事情全忘掉了？"他的皮鞋在砖地上轻轻划着，回忆起这段往事的时候眉间带着淡淡不屑。

"栾云平在你和我卧底在Bonanno的第二年就被我爸设了个圈套弄死了，现在的黑帮老大，呵，你也知道，这次你来波士顿查的有关走私枪支的事情，跟这位黑帮老大还脱不了关系。"

"周九良，这个名字，你应该不陌生吧。"

周九良。虽然没有真正和他交过手，但张九龄对这个名字一点都不陌生，刚才郭麒麟简简单单的几句话已经帮他理清思路，能在前任黑帮老大被害之后以雷霆手段坐上那个无数人梦寐以求的位置，没有任何动荡，一定是一个不简单的人物。

"你这次来找我是为了什么？"张九龄压低声音问，眼神四下扫着，警惕着有没有人在偷听，幸好这是一个人烟稀少的街区，连车都很少经过，不然他们两一个黑帮的卧底，一个FBI的探员就这样肆无忌惮地站在这里谈论绝密的行动，后果一定不堪设想。

"上级指示，停止你手头的案子。"郭麒麟从衣兜里拿出一张纸递给张九龄，张九龄接过来看，而郭麒麟继续说道，"我们的人在这个黑帮里已经盯了很久，认为现在是时机将他们一举铲除，今天有一大批毒品和走私枪支会从波士顿运往纽约，没有人拦截，相信下一次就会是更大的数额，你现在的任务是配合我们的行动。"

提到正事，郭麒麟终于变得正经起来，小声飞快的对张九龄说，张九龄这时也看完了郭麒麟递给他的纸，抬起头来，目光有些疑惑，"这个卧底在黑帮里潜伏了六年这么久，为什么等到现在才动手？"

"因为之前有纽约的势力，在波士顿不好下手，本以为栾云平死了之后是个好的时机，没想到，"郭麒麟说到一半突然停下，笑得有些暧昧，"说起这个人，你也认识，是阎鹤祥。"

往事一下涌入张九龄的脑海中，四年前，他和郭麒麟曾经是一对生死搭档，在纽约最大的黑帮里潜伏，那个时候他们的关系除了搭档，还是恋人，最后卧底身份暴露，他无奈选择舍弃自己保全郭麒麟，毕竟有黑帮教父私生子这一重身份，本身对郭麒麟就是最好的掩护，没想到郭麒麟早就安排好一切，也多亏黑帮里变节的手下出卖，这一场死局最终被化解，有惊无险。

但是这次卧底任务之后，他被调回FBI总局，而郭麒麟则继续以黑帮成员的身份活下去，这也就意味着，两人的恋人身份不能再继续维持下去，同为卧底尚且要小心翼翼，一旦在表面站成对立，哪怕是一丁点情绪的流露，都有可能给对方带来杀身之祸，张九龄不知道自己用了多长时间才真正走出这段往事，因为至少他现在再看到郭麒麟的时候，再也看不到他眼睛里的星河。

郭麒麟似乎也和他一样，想起这段往事，侧过脸去不与张九龄对视，目光深邃的盯着紧闭着的公寓大门看，"当初卧底的时候，阎鹤祥还是个小弟得听从我拆迁呢，山水轮流转，现在我倒变成人家的小情了。"

"你演的小情人的确入木三分。"张九龄本来是想说个笑话，但看起来这个笑话没把两个人中的任何一个人逗笑，反而是气氛更加尴尬了起来，郭麒麟抿抿嘴，嘴角弯起一个勉强的弧度，"行了，话我带到了，不宜久留，之后有什么事情，还是电话通知你。"

他说完，逃也似的拔腿就走，但是走到一半还是忍不住停下脚步回过头来看张九龄，"九龄..."

郭麒麟没把话说完，两人之间隔着遥远的距离，谁都挂不过去，谁也不会主动去尝试。张九龄看着郭麒麟，他曾经深深爱过眼前这个人，愿意在无烟的战场上把后背交托给他，也愿意为他付出性命，但那都已经恍如隔世，连他也记不清有多久了。但他们还是一如既往的心意相通，他知道郭麒麟想要说什么。

就像那个午后，小孩儿被他突如其来的告白乱了方寸，怯怯的问他，"如果以后你遇到了一个更喜欢的人怎么办呀？"

他记得当年的回答，也清楚自己现在的回答。

"大林，他不像你，也不会是你。"

郭麒麟仿佛得到了自己想要的答案，点点头再次转身，这一次走的没有任何停顿，单薄的身影远远消失在街道的尽头。王昊楠不知道什么时候推开门走到他身边，默默地站着不说话，张九龄回头看他，已经换上一副笑脸。

"走吧，大楠，回家吧。"

周九良放在床头的手机突然毫无征兆的响起，把床上的两个人都吓了一跳，孟鹤堂揉揉太阳穴，为自己刚刚睡着就被吵醒而不满，周九良枕在他胳膊上，原本是整个人埋在他怀里，听到手机铃响，探过身大半个身子压在孟鹤堂身上，伸手去够另一边的手机，后背大片的肌肤就这样暴露在空气中，他也丝毫不介意。

是秦霄贤的来电，周九良懒得再躺回去，索性整个人压在孟鹤堂身上接通电话，孟鹤堂能清清楚楚听到电话那端传来的声音。

"九良哥，你现在在哪儿？"

"我在外面，有点私事处理。"周九良半闭着眼回答，还不忘凑过去在"私事"的唇上亲一下，孟鹤堂觉得自己心跳又加快了许多，一只手伸过来按着周九良的后脑与他加深这个吻，于是秦霄贤的声音透过电话听筒传过来，显得单薄又孤独。

"九良哥，你绝对不敢相信这个消息。"

**第十章**

"你是说，看到郭麒麟和张九龄在一起？"

周九良坐在办公椅上漫不经心转着小指上带着的戒指，白色衬衫最上边的两个扣子解开，领口敞着，身上残留的欢爱之后的痕迹在白色布料下若隐若现，抬眼看了一眼秦霄贤，问。站在他面前的秦霄贤有些尴尬，看也不是，不看也不是，幸好手上还拿着一叠资料，只好把目光移在土黄色的粗糙表面上，低着头回答。

"是，我到张九龄的公寓门前正好看到郭麒麟和他在一起说话，不过没说两句就走了，没头没脑的话，我还是写下来了，都在这里。"

秦霄贤把手中的资料递给周九良，周九良倾身接过，没有着急打开，只是把资料又扔在桌上，双手交叉合十思考着什么，"我让你查的，张九龄的身份怎么样了？"

"他的身份就算在FBI里也算最高机密，四年之前的所有信息仿佛是一张白纸，什么都查不到，只知道他现在是FBI里的一级探员，剩下的，"秦霄贤摇摇头，叹了口气，"手下的弟兄已经尽力了，还是一无所获。"

"那就退而求其次，去查查郭麒麟，我没记错的话，他是阎鹤祥的情人，还领进来过，当时觉得没什么，现在看来倒是有些问题。"

周九良说完这句话，闭上眼用手揉揉太阳穴，在脑海里寻找着阎鹤祥的信息，秦霄贤看他半天没说话，又问，"九良哥，有没有可能，你想找的那个叛徒，其实不是王九龙。"

周九良也突然意识到这个可能性，当初之所以知道是王九龙在背后搞鬼而没有去多管，一是因为那些陈年旧事让他总觉得对王九龙有些亏欠，二是他心里清楚王九龙要对付的只是自己，他还不舍得将这个黑帮势力毁掉，毕竟，谁心里不觊觎着这个位置。但秦霄贤的话不无道理，叛徒，还是卧底？两种想法在周九良的脑海里来回碰撞，不得安歇。

难道阎鹤祥会是他找了如此之久的叛徒？周九良不可遏制的想到这个最大的可能，但又开始自我否定，阎鹤祥在他进入黑帮之前曾经是栾云平最信任的手下之一，六年，比他在这里的时间都要久，那个报复郭德纲的计划，也是他去执行完成的，为此，他还在郭德纲的手下潜伏过一段时间。

可郭麒麟，郭麒麟是近几个月才突然出现在阎鹤祥身边的，这种事情在黑帮里本来就常见，而且那个小孩儿的确是个可人儿，阎鹤祥为了他甚至还带人砸了一家夜总会的场子，才名正言顺的把他带在身边。难道是蓄意接近？

周九良摇摇头，试图把脑海里乱成一团的思绪理清，沉声说，"不管怎么样，两个人一起查，如果阎鹤祥真的是那个叛徒，那么我们现在已经在风口浪尖上了。"他微微侧头，躲避手上戒指反射进他眼睛里的光线，"昨天那批货，顺利到达了吗？"

"纽约那边已经验过货，很满意，下了更大的订单，这是数额。"秦霄贤从西服内侧的口袋里拿出一张纸放在周九良面前， "他们希望，能尽快拿到货。"

周九良扫过一眼，是上次的两倍，微微一笑，"有这个卧底的存在，这趟运货还是顺风顺水，旋儿，你说他们在想什么？"

秦霄贤皱着眉头想了几分钟，突然恍然大悟张大了嘴，"他们在等下一次更大的行动，将所有设案的人一网打尽。"

"那你就知道该怎么做了，老办法，他们能上当第一次，也会上当第二次。"

秦霄贤点点头，犹豫一下还是继续说道，"九良哥，我在张九龄的公寓门口还看到一个人。"周九良有些疑惑，静静看着他等他揭晓答案，而这个答案也的确让他感到出乎意料。

"是王九龙。"

"我听到张九龄叫他大楠，九良哥，你说他是不是..."

周九良打断他的话，"他又开始用王昊楠的这个身份了？他现在恐怕还当不起这个名字背后的风险吧，他倒是聪明，知道怎么样能消除张九龄的疑心。"他望向窗外，今天是个阴天，即使是在按理来说阳光最好的午后，外面也是一片阴沉沉的，"我的确很长时间没有看过九龙了，就让他去运这次的货吧，你去告诉他，事成之后，一半的酬劳都是他的，我相信他一定会去。"

"好，我知道了九良哥。"

秦霄贤答应一声，微微低头转身往外走，周九良突然叫住他，"对了，旋儿，去通知孟哥，今天晚上我要和他见面，这批货可少不了这位孟局长的帮助。"

"我去上班了，"王昊楠把家门钥匙装进兜里，冲里屋喊道，张九龄自从早上那位神秘的朋友来访之后回来一直心神不定，把自己关在书房里不知道在想什么，王昊楠的第一直觉告诉他这位不速之客并非善茬，虽然他在两人出门之后偷偷趴在门口听过，但两人警惕性很高，重要的事情他一个字都没听见，倒是听见两人之间的几句暧昧，似乎以前有一段渊源。

而他莫名地就从心里泛起一股，说不上是什么的情绪，有些难受，有些嫉妒，但无论是什么，都不应该是他此刻拥有的情绪，对他来说，张九龄只是一颗棋子，他想扳倒周九良，单凭自己的势力无法办到，所以只能借助张九龄，和他身后FBI的势力，布这个局并非临时起意，但一切都太过草率，如果张九龄当时视若无睹的走过去，或者没有选择收留他，那么这个局就输的彻底。

他赌赢了，事态进行到这一步，他基本上已经将张九龄牢牢掌握在他自己的手里，他现在需要的只是再多一点的信任，只要再多一点，一切都可以按照他天衣无缝的计划走下去。然而他现在却分不清自己到底是棋盘，还是棋子。

自己游戏中的棋盘，他人游戏中的棋子。

只看谁更胜一筹。

张九龄答应的声音从屋内传来，王昊楠没再多停留，轻轻将门带上出去。

早餐店晚上的客流量相比起来要少的很多，但总有那么些人喜欢把早饭当成自己的晚餐，于是早餐店迫不得已多增加了一轮晚上的轮班，只有两个服务生和一个厨师，任务也轻，不用像早晨那样忙碌的脚不沾地。王昊楠走进店里的时候，店里空荡荡的没有任何顾客，只有那个早来的服务员装模作样拿着拖把在地上有一下没一下的擦着，王昊楠走进工作室去换工作服，身后突然有人推门进来。

"龙哥。"

王昊楠没回头，来人是他手下一个心腹，为了防止消息泄露，他手下那么多人里只有零星几个知道他在这里，而如果他们来找自己，就意味着一定有什么重要的事情发生，他缓慢的穿上衣服，问，"怎么了。"

"老大那边查到您在这儿的消息了，"那人的声音听起来有点焦急，"几个小时之前秦霄贤带着人去找您，没见到您，盘问了好几个人才回去，就在刚才眼线来报，说是，查到了。"

王昊楠听了猛地转过身来，把站在他身后的人吓了一跳，赶紧低下头，王昊楠咬了咬牙，没说话，"行了，我知道了，你走吧，剩下的事情我自己解决。"

"要不要我叫些弟兄来？"

"不用了。"王昊楠推开门走出去，原本空荡荡的餐厅里突然多出一个人，悠然自得的看着他，他下意识地望向窗外，想要确定是不是只有这一个人在这里，外面空荡荡的没有一个影子，而之前在擦地的服务员也不知道去了哪里。他走到那人面前坐下，那人先笑着开口。

"九龙，好久不见。"

他有很长时间没再听到这个名字，被猛然提起居然还有些恍惚，他的原名叫王昊楠，后来父亲死的时候，他跟在周九良身边，就再也不用自己的原名，而改成了王九龙，久而久之，大家也就都这么叫，恐怕没几个人还记得他的原名是什么，也没人会在意，连他都不在意了。

王九龙没打算绕圈子，"秦霄贤，你来干什么？"

秦霄贤一笑，"别这么着急啊九龙，我来找你，自然是有好消息告诉你，你这样一副如临大敌的模样是干什么。"说着，他打量打量周围的环境，"这家餐厅虽然小了一点，但布置的还不错，不过我真是搞不明白，放着好好地生意不作，来这种地方打工干什么，难道你把这儿当成窝点了？"

秦霄贤故意在言语中透露出他现在只知道王九龙在这里工作，而对张九龄的事情一概不知，王九龙的表情果然有所松动，"我的事情应该没必要向你汇报，我还有事，有什么事情你还是快点说。"

"九良哥说，有笔大买卖给你。"

**第十一章**

深夜，孟鹤堂坐在空无一人的办公室里，整座大楼的灯都灭着，只有他办公桌上放着的一盏小台灯微弱的发出亮光，勉强照亮紧挨着台灯旁边的座机，尽管外面已经漆黑一片，惨白的月光透过百叶窗的缝隙照进来聊胜于无。孟鹤堂毫无睡意，目光清明的盯着地上一小片月光的投影出神。

今天晚上是周九良的货出城的日子。

几天前周九良亲自来找过他，两人没有作任何交谈，反而像电影里演的接头的特工一样匆匆擦肩而过，周九良往他的手里塞了一张纸条，上面清楚写着这次出城的时间和地点，还是城南的线路，与上次一模一样。孟鹤堂隐隐有种感觉，这次的行动不像他想得那么简单，但碍于周九良并没有想把计划对他和盘托出的意思，他也只好保持沉默。

孟鹤堂知道，此刻的周九良应该也像他一样，寸步不敢离地守在电话旁边，以防有什么意外发生，随着钟表慢慢移动，时针指到十二点钟的方向，他的神经也随着逐渐紧绷起来，不知道电话铃声会不会响起，不知道电话那端是好消息还是坏消息，人类的本能即是对未知的东西感到恐惧，他也不例外。

电话铃声在分针走过一刻钟之后响起，尖锐的声音划破寂静的空气，仿佛死亡的丧钟一样在空中回旋，孟鹤堂一把抓起话筒，阻止这烦人的铃声继续响下去，但右手还是微微颤抖，几秒钟之后才把听筒放到耳边，张嘴说话的时候才发现嗓子是沙哑着的，"喂。"

电话那端是周九良平静的声音，而他开口说的第一句话就足以让孟鹤堂震惊，"先生，我的货在城南被张九龄扣下了。"

在电话铃响起的时候，孟鹤堂已经做好听到这个消息的打算，但是张九龄的出现是他没有想到的，有了上一次的教训，张九龄真的还敢明目张胆地拦下他们的车第二次吗？不知道为什么，他有一种强烈的预感，这又是一个局，但谁是幕后的黑手他尚且不明，他希望依然是周九良。

"这一次的车上有东西吗？"

"当然有，不过数额不大，和上次昆西的货一样数量，一样买家。"

听到这个答案时孟鹤堂有些意外，握紧听筒，"你想让我去介入他们现在的调查吗？"

"不，先生，恰恰相反，我打电话来是让你一定不要去现场。我知道你安插在城南的眼线会及时告诉你现在正在发生什么，我相信他们已经发现了藏在车里的毒品，因为这一次的毒品藏得实在是拙劣。"

聪明如孟鹤堂，此刻已经明白周九良话中深意，不让他去现场，是因为现在的他表面上没有任何获得消息的渠道，这就证明张九龄有他独特的获取信息的办法，这种办法除了叛徒告密，只有卧底可以提供，那么这足以证明这个局是周九良在主宰。孟鹤堂莫名松了一口气，"找到了吗？"

"找到了，只是还不敢确认，等今夜过去，想必会有一个了断，先生不用担心。"

周九良永远是一副从容的样子，无论当前的局势看上去有多么糟糕，有多么不可挽回，无论未来的路有多么风雨难测，他总是胜券在握的淡然模样，恐怕唯一一次失了方寸的时候只有那次...

孟鹤堂不愿意多想，最近发生的事情太多，他没有精力伤春感秋地将旧事一一回顾，于是只好逃避似的转了话题。

"我相信你的能力会把这件事情处理好，到目前为止，我其实更担心的是张九龄，我是没办法对他做什么的，他在警局的这些日子，已经把所有的枪支案件，无论有关无关，全部翻阅过，最近倒是没了动静，我怕是他发现了什么。"

"先生也不用担心他，他现在的目标是我，我几个星期前就切断了所有的军火供应，可以保证的是，整个波士顿不会再有新的走私枪支出现，先生，接下来的所有事情和你都没有关系，你都不用管，我会妥善处理，就算出了什么岔子，也绝对不会牵连到先生。"

周九良的声音听着没有一丝起伏，像是故意要拉远他和孟鹤堂之间的关系，这样的声音在寂静的黑夜中听起来让人感到没由来的窒息感，孟鹤堂深吸一口气，"九良，你知道我不是这个意思。"

"我当然知道先生是在为我打算，只是这是趟浑水，先生是个聪明人，应该懂得明哲保身的道理。"

周九良说完这句就挂了电话，电话那端只剩下嘟嘟的忙音，孟鹤堂皱着眉头放下听筒，一个人坐在黑暗当中静静的思考。

城南的出口堆满FBI的人，几辆黑色的警车将一辆小型轿车团团围住，车上的几个人站在不远处抽烟聊天，不时担心地往这面扫来几眼，几个穿着防弹衣的警员正在对车里的每一个部位进行翻找，没有人太在意后面站着的人，只有几个持枪的警员在他们身边站着。张九龄姗姗来迟，手插在黑色风衣的兜里静静看着，与寂静的夜融为一体

有认识他的警员走上前来，低声跟他说暂时还什么都没有找到，张九龄点点头示意他们继续找，不时往远处的车道瞄几眼，他内心里很希望看到孟鹤堂的车，这样就给了他一个变相的证据，证明这位波士顿警局的局长和黑帮有染，这是一个不小的罪名，他不敢轻易妄下结论，但这段日子里，他给自己内心深处的疑问找到了一个看似完美的答案。

他从第一天来到警局就能察觉到，他的对手一定老谋深算，诡计多端，有谁担得起这几个字？

只有孟鹤堂。

就在他走神的一瞬间，一个警员从车里钻出来，手举着一包白粉高声叫道，"头儿，找着了。"

这个消息对所有人来说都是个好消息，一瞬间所有人的注意力都被吸引过去，直到有人后知后觉地喊了句"别跑"，他们才猛然发现那三个原来在车上的人已经趁着所有人都朝车子方向看的时候趁机跑走了，黑夜中人的身影极难被发现，更何况城南并不是一片开阔的地界，不远处就是荒废的居民楼，张九龄立刻掏出枪和几个人一起追过去，三个人在一个岔路口分散跑开，张九龄猛地停住脚步，觉得其中一个人的背影似乎有点熟悉，"我去追中间的人，你们分别往左右去找。"

他身后的人答应一声匆匆跑走，张九龄的脚步犹豫一下，还是朝荒楼的深处跑去。

但愿是他看错了，他想。

他追到几栋房子的交界口，隐隐约约看到远处有一道黑影闪过，他放缓脚步走过去，那是个死胡同，好像那个人是有意要将他引到这个地方，他站在巷口，堵住了所有可以透进来的光，前面的人背对着他缓缓转过身来，他看不清那个人脸上的表情，但他心里已经清楚那个人到底是谁。

"九龄，我被骗了，你也被骗了。"

王九龙在车被拦下来的一瞬间就知道这是周九良为他布的局，周九良怎么可能会这么好心把这种吃利的事情交给他做，但是无奈在表面上还是不能和周九良彻底撕破脸罢了，说是大买卖，其实不过是一点不足为道的东西，嘴上说着是去试试水，但实际上就是专门等着这一刻的出现。

但他没想到张九龄也会出现在这里，多精妙的一个局，一箭双雕，既能把他拉下水，还能让他在张九龄的面前暴露他辛辛苦苦伪装了如此之久的身份，虽然时机还远远没有到最成熟的时候，但是他别无选择，只能孤注一掷。

尤其是当张九龄举着枪，黑漆漆的枪管对着他的时候。

"你到底是谁？"

王九龙尽量让自己显得很从容，因为他知道一旦显露出半点不对，这个FBI的高级探员也许就会毫不犹豫的开枪打死他，毕竟是他的欺骗在先。

"我想你一定查过我不是吗？你应该对我很了解。"

张九龄举着枪的手在微微颤抖，幸好这是黑夜，所以细微的动作都能完美的融入到无边的黑色当中，"我知道你父亲曾经在郭德纲手下，也知道你父亲出卖了他，转投靠了周九良，但看起来是我先入为主的以为，周九良害死你父亲之后，你就不会再听从于他。"

"你这样的判断无可厚非，"王九龙朝他的方向走近两步，离枪的距离更近，"但是忘了告诉你，我现在不叫王昊楠，我叫王九龙。"

"如果你当初查的是王九龙，你就会知道，我是周九良手下最大的一支分支，但是有一点你没说错，他害死我父亲，我不会与他两立，我和他是仇人，你也费尽心机想要除掉他，这足以让我们成为朋友。"

王九龙继续往前走，直到枪管抵上他心脏的位置，"如果你能帮我，或者，我可以帮你，或许你能得到所有你想要的。"

"也许还有意外收获。"

张九龄有一瞬间的走神，任由王九龙挡下他举着枪的手，在他的唇上暧昧的落下一个吻。

"只要你愿意，你想要什么，都是你的。"

**第十二章**

张九龄阴沉着脸走回去的时候，之前去追另两个人的警官也都折返，一个都没抓到，两人喘着粗气和张九龄抱怨这片废楼的地势太过复杂，那几个人拐了几个弯就轻易把他们甩掉，张九龄没搭话，脑海里想得全都是王昊楠，不，现在该叫他王九龙了。他最终没有把王九龙抓回去，后退两步沉默的离开那条黑暗狭窄的小巷，说实话，他并不清楚自己为什么这么做，也不知道他这样做的后果是什么。

但王九龙说过的一句话一直盘旋在他的脑海里难以忘怀，他说他们两个人都被骗了。张九龄想起郭麒麟打来电话时的情形，电话那端传来强烈的回音，听起来像是躲在厕所里，当时的情况不允许郭麒麟多说，于是只简明扼要的对他说明时间和地点就匆匆挂断电话。

可那是一台小轿车，张九龄猛地反应过来，不禁在心里暗骂自己的疏漏，因为有前车之鉴，他刚才一心想着的是希望能在轿车内找到毒品，而正是这种心理让他忽略了最关键的问题。

这么小的一辆轿车，就算把后备箱和后座全部塞满，也不会有多少货，这么小数额的一批货，怎么会重要到让郭麒麟不惜冒着暴露自己的风险来通知他，更何况现在只缴获毒品，一个人都没有抓到，对他来说意义不大。但张九龄现在无暇去思考接下来的行动，心里满满都是对卧底在周九良手下的郭麒麟的担忧。

这样的场景太过熟悉，像他永远抹不去的一道伤疤一样，平时可以不去注意，但它就在那里宣示着自己的存在，可是现在自己并非置身事中，唯一身处险境的，这次只有郭麒麟，还有一个他完全不了解的阎鹤祥。

张九龄走回自己的车前，脸色难看到让走过来想询问的警员都悻悻闭上了嘴，这个时候车里的货物统计已经出来，十五斤海洛因，虽然是上好的成色，但总价值不会超过十万，如此廉价的小本买卖，不会刻意动用大批警力和物资去调查，而对于周九良来说，不过损失十万美元，轻松找到内鬼，又让王九龙暴露在他的面前，这样的买卖一点都不亏。

王九龙。张九龄心里再次划过这个名字，怎么会有一个人能完全将自己真实的一面收起来，伪装出不谙世事的样子，如果没有最后的变数，那么王九龙的表演是完美的，挑不出一丝漏洞。这也就是为什么尽管张九龄看过有关王昊楠的档案，也知道他的父亲曾经为周九良做事，但他从来没有怀疑过一秒，王九龙有可能也是黑帮中的一员。

一切都能解释通，但在真相揭开之后，一切看上去都是那么的漏洞百出，张九龄向还在现场勘察的人摆摆手示意收队，自己则坐在车里，面对着茫茫无边的黑夜思考，深沉的黑暗没有带给他丝毫头绪，他静静坐了足有半个小时，不得不承认，现在唯一的突破口也许就在孟鹤堂身上。

张九龄没有回家，而是直接开车去了警察局，警察局内空无一人，他特意去看了看孟鹤堂的办公室，门是锁着的，百叶窗放下来，屋子里漆黑一片，他皱皱眉走进自己的办公室，拧开台灯，又在桌子上已经摞成山的资料中翻找起来。

他需要一个理由，一个将孟鹤堂和周九良完美联系在一起的理由，一个能证实孟鹤堂在帮着周九良走私毒品和枪支，但直到凌晨的太阳在山后露出第一缕阳光，他依旧一无所获。

今天的孟鹤堂到的比平常要早些，手里拿着两杯咖啡敲开张九龄的办公室门，把其中一杯咖啡放到他的桌上，目光放在他正摊在桌子上的资料，淡淡扫过一眼就移开，"我听说，你们昨天晚上在城南拦下来一批走私货。"

"是，"张九龄把手中的资料合上，盯着孟鹤堂想从他的表情中找到些蛛丝马迹，但孟鹤堂的神色很平常，仿佛在和他闲聊家常一样，"城南的关卡今天早上给我打电话，我还很吃惊，你们消息还真是灵通，我居然现在才知道，不过，听说你们没抓到人？"

"城南的地形你也知道，他们趁所有人都不注意的时候跑走的，"张九龄不愿意过多纠缠在这个问题上，"不过至少有所收获，不像上次一样。"

"是啊，"孟鹤堂附和着，"既然是你们FBI的事情，我也不好多管，有什么需要我帮忙的地方尽管开口。"

"多谢你的咖啡。"

孟鹤堂冲他摆摆手示意不用客气，转身进了自己的办公室，张九龄闭着眼睛听隔壁百叶窗被拉起的声音，只觉得脑袋里的线索打成了死结。

当初就不应该淌这趟浑水，他有些自暴自弃的想，拿起孟鹤堂放在桌边的咖啡打开杯盖，里面黑色的液体微微冒着热气，熏湿他干涩的眼眶。是一杯最纯的黑咖啡，张九龄只喝了一小口，苦涩的味道就蔓延开来，一直苦到他的胃里去。

怎么会有人喜欢喝这么苦的咖啡，张九龄摇摇头，重新将杯盖扣上放回原处，开始在脑海中盘算现在的局势，他几度想要掏出手机给郭麒麟打一个电话，但犹豫之后又作罢，现在对郭麒麟来说也许他的电话就会是死亡的钟声。

直到晚上张九龄回到公寓的时候，他还是没能想出一个哪怕是可行的方案，当他走上台阶，习惯性的将钥匙插入锁孔中时，他突然意识到，现在公寓里面应该是空空如也，王九龙绝对不会再回到这里来，他松了一口气，但同时异样的情绪也涌上来。是被欺骗的愤怒，还是被蒙蔽的懊恼，他说不上来。

钥匙咬合齿轮发出清脆的一声响，门应声而开，但让张九龄出乎意料的是，餐厅的灯开着，王九龙坐在餐桌正对着门的方向笑着看他。

"回来的这么晚，我可等了好久。"

"我想你回来是给我一个解释的？"张九龄慢慢将门关上，两人隔着客厅对望，空气里弥漫着一股剑拔弩张的火药味，王九龙冲他挑挑眉，"我想你还是应该坐下，这会是一个很长的解释。"

"的确，你现在让我觉得我们的情报部门毫无用处。"张九龄站着没动，目光冷冷地看着王九龙，"王昊楠和王九龙，明明是一个人，却查不出任何的关系，就像..."

他下意识把孟鹤堂的名字咽回去，"我始终不明白，既然周九良与你父亲的死有关，你为什么还在他手下这么多年。"

"当年，我们受纽约的郭教父打压，不得已逃到波士顿，那个时候栾云平刚死没多久，周九良就坐上了黑帮老大的位置，我父亲不知道该不该去投靠他，但是来追杀我们的人一波又一波。"

王九龙手里玩着餐桌上放着的杯垫，像是在讲述一个和他完全无关的故事，"最后是周九良收留了我，他把我带回家，"说到这儿他突然像是想起什么似的抬头冲张九龄笑了笑，"就像你做的一样。"

"后来的事情你都知道了，郭德纲的死讯一传到波士顿，周九良就迫不及待开始了他的清洗计划，所有曾经和郭德纲有过往来的人，无一幸免，他如果能不那么着急，我父亲就不会死在那场混战当中。"

"但是我还有什么办法，我只能依附他，才能在这里活下去。可是现在，我突然不想再这样下去了，"王九龙看着张九龄阴晴不定的脸色，自顾自的继续说下去，"你算是最好的可以帮我对付周九良的人，我知道你们在他身边有卧底，不过我们可以做个交易，我给你你想要的信息，你让我坐上周九良的位置，对你来说是个稳赚不亏的生意。"

张九龄冷笑一声，"你能给我提供什么样的信息？我倒想听一听。"

王九龙站起身来，将杯垫随意扔在桌上，和张九龄平视，"我猜，你现在最想知道的是那位警察局局长和周九良之间的关系。"

张九龄目光一紧，这的确是他迫切想知道的一件事，王九龙看出他的表情变化，微微一笑，报出一个地址来，"虽然我也不是很相信你们FBI的情报机关到底能查出什么有用的信息，但还是去查查吧，说不定能有什么意外收获。"

张九龄听着他说的地址只觉得耳熟，但一时想不起来到底在哪里听到过，就在恍神的这几秒，王九龙已经走到他的身边，与他几乎紧紧贴在一起，张九龄下意识要倒退一步，但他身后是玄关无路可退。

"你知道了这么多事情，我也有个问题想要问你，昨天晚上放我走的时候，你在想什么？"

"是不是对我所提的条件动心了？"

王九龙温热的鼻息麻麻地扑在张九龄的脸上，他看着王九龙，能清晰地从王九龙的眼瞳中看到他自己的模样，他突然发了狂一般吻上去，再没有第一次那种小心翼翼的温柔，而是近乎野蛮的索取，散发出血腥的味道。昏黄的餐厅灯光下是两人交缠在一起的影子，外套乱七八糟的被扔在地上，当两个人在沙发上滚成一团的时候，张九龄突然发狠地咬了一口王九龙的耳垂。

"你最好别再骗我。"

**第十三章**

郭麒麟刚踏出机场的门，就有人迎上来小声在他耳边说，周九良请他们赶快过去，他摘下墨镜，疑惑地看一眼来人，又回头去看慢悠悠跟在他身后走过来的阎鹤祥，皱着眉头问来人，"什么事情？"

给他传话的是个小跟班，自然什么都不会说，阎鹤祥走到郭麒麟身边，小跟班又将刚才那句话一字不差的重复一遍，摆出一个请的手势，机场出口停着一辆黑色轿车，周围密密麻麻站着十几个人，双手背后等待两人上车，郭麒麟看着这阵仗觉得有点不对，偏偏又不能对阎鹤祥说什么，阎鹤祥看上去很从容，示意那个小跟班在前面带路，郭麒麟自然地挽住他的手，借着他宽大的手掌偷偷打暗语。

"是不是我们被怀疑了？"

阎鹤祥不动声色坐进后座，郭麒麟也跟着坐进去，刻意紧挨着他坐，全神贯注的感受着阎鹤祥在他手心上敲下的字符。

"不应该，那批货三天前就运出去了，而我们半个月前就被派出去处理别的事情，他应该不会怀疑到我们头上。"

这段话有些长，郭麒麟思考了一会儿才继续问他，"你获取消息的渠道真的万无一失？"

"我很有把握，现在一切还未知，我们走一步看一步。"

"如果真的暴露了，你把我..."

郭麒麟飞速的在阎鹤祥手心上敲出这样一段话，还没敲完，手就被阎鹤祥紧紧握住不能动弹，他一惊，抬头看向阎鹤祥，阎鹤祥也在看他，冲着他轻轻摇了摇头，目光里满是坚定和不容置疑，清晰地向他传达着两个字。

不行。

郭麒麟收回目光，左手被阎鹤祥温暖的手掌包裹着，能感觉到血液流淌，连同心脏的剧烈跳动刺激着他的指尖，他缓慢地深呼吸几口，试图让心跳的速率降回正常，而阎鹤祥表面看不出任何的异样。他靠在皮制的椅背上，微微闭着眼小憩，看上去就是刚经过六个小时飞行的疲惫状态，这让郭麒麟的心略微放下来一点。

毕竟在阎鹤祥面前，他短暂到可怜的五年卧底时间简直不值一提。郭麒麟曾自以为执行过多次卧底任务之后，他也能称得上娴熟老练，得心应手，但和现在坐在他旁边的男人依旧相去甚远，阎鹤祥仿佛能看透人心，知道在什么样的人面前应该用什么样的伪装，而他的伪装也完美到无懈可击。

郭麒麟想，如果不是他一开始就知道阎鹤祥的卧底身份，就算给他再多的时间，他也无法从阎鹤祥身上找到任何破绽。但愿我不是你的破绽，郭麒麟疲乏的想着，突然将上半身靠在阎鹤祥身上，头抵在他的肩膀处。

他始终逃不脱这个怪圈，第一次执行卧底任务，他的搭档是张九龄，两人在那样看不到天日的黑暗中难以抑制的坠入爱河，将所有未知的危险转化为爱情的催化剂。而这一次，他依旧愚蠢到可悲的再次动心，在危机四伏中渴求着零星的慰藉。

他们两个人都愚蠢，经验再老道的谍报人员在飞蛾扑火的爱情面前依旧盲目得无可救药。

车在一座大楼前停下，门口站着数不清的兄弟，或是手上提着家伙，或是腰上有一块手枪形状的突出，副驾驶的人下车，为他们打开右翼车门，礼貌的请他们下来，只是话语中透露着冰冷麻木，郭麒麟率先下来，站在门口往里望去，空荡荡的大厅什么都看不到，他很熟悉这个地方，这是阎鹤祥管辖的区域，两个人甚至还在楼上有一间专属房。他看看门口站着的面无表情的人，没有一个是他认识的，心中的不安感越来越强烈，阎鹤祥也注意到这一点，站在他的左后方搂住他的肩膀，靠近他的耳边低声说了一句。

"没事。"

有人把他们带到二楼，二楼是餐厅，原本各种各样摆放在当中的桌椅已经被挪走，只剩下唯一一张桌子，周九良坐在桌子后，秦霄贤在旁边站着，身后则是乌央的人群，还没等他们两人走到餐厅中心，几十把手枪黑漆漆的枪口已经在一瞬间对准他们，周九良靠在椅背上，手搭在膝前，冷笑着说，"解释解释吧，到底怎么回事。"

"老大，"阎鹤祥不解的看看人群，又将目光毫无怯色的投向周九良，"我不明白，你想让我解释什么？"

郭麒麟作为一个小情人的角色，早就不知所措的躲在阎鹤祥的身后，一只手紧紧抓着阎鹤祥的手臂附和，"就是，九良哥，我们才刚回来，你，你这是什么意思？"

"我要运出城的货被FBI的人截了，这事你们应该知道吧。"周九良不紧不慢的说，"是那个叫什么张九龄的探员亲自去截的。"他目光灼灼看向阎鹤祥身后只露一个脑袋出来的郭麒麟，看到他流露出一丝惶恐之色，又重新看向阎鹤祥，阎鹤祥脸上的困惑之色更加浓烈，"我是听手下说过两句最近有运货出城的事，货被劫了？什么时候？"

阎鹤祥流露出的神情太过自然，以至于站在周九良身边的秦霄贤突然有些动摇，迟疑的看一眼周九良，但周九良没有看他，反而语气平淡的继续说，"如果你决定要继续装傻下去，我可以告诉你，三天前，我的车在城南出口被FBI的人拦下，他们从车上搜出了十五斤海洛因。"

周九良特意加重十五斤这个量词，郭麒麟将头缩回去，借着阎鹤祥后背的遮挡，终于没忍住变了脸色，他们之前以为这笔货是要送到纽约去的大买卖，至少有上百斤的高纯度毒品，而现在周九良是在变相的告诉他们，这是个精心设置的局，他们现在已经置身局中，如俎上鱼肉任人宰割。

可是他们到底是怎么察觉到自己和阎鹤祥就是在黑帮中的卧底的？郭麒麟没有在这个问题上纠结太久，因为周九良的下一句话就为他解答了疑团。

"正巧在前不久，旋儿和我说，看到你这位小情人和那个查抄货的探员见过面，"周九良拉长尾音，带着一丝讥嘲，"我该说这是巧合，还是刻意。"

果然是因为他。这句话在郭麒麟脑中一下子炸开了锅，他只去找过张九龄一次，本来是约在一个隐蔽的咖啡馆见面，但当时阎鹤祥被临时指派了任务，要去西雅图和那边的黑帮组织交涉，他自然也需要跟着去，于是不得已贸然上门去找张九龄。可是他记得很清楚，他在敲响公寓门之前仔细观察过所有可能会有监控的地方，确认安全之后才敢和张九龄见面，而且如果真的有人监视，以张九龄的能耐怎么会发现不了，在交谈中张九龄曾经几次环顾四周确保无人。周九良说得这番话到底是在试探他，还是的确已经掌握证据。

场上所有人的目光瞬间都集中在郭麒麟身上，大脑飞快思索的速度让他有些喘不过气来。承认，还是不承认？郭麒麟拿不定主意，直到阎鹤祥也转过身来看他，像是在等他的解释，失去唯一的保护，郭麒麟站在那里宛如一座孤岛，孤立无援，没有人能给他绝对正确的答案，他只能放手一搏。

"我是和他见过面..."

郭麒麟的声音细如蚊吟，说完之后才意识到自己说错了话，慌忙摆手解释，"可是我不知道他是什么FBI的人，他就说他有些门路能让我赚点外快，还让我去他的住处验货，我去了之后他又说货还没准备好，让我过几天再去，我觉得自己好像被骗了，就再也没去过。"

他话还没说完，就被阎鹤祥的一个耳光打断，声音之响力度之大，让他踉跄着倒退好几步，阎鹤祥看着他的眼神冷下来，"蠢货。"

周九良面无表情地欣赏着这一场荒唐的闹剧，不得不说，郭麒麟这个理由编得还算好，至少能说得通，阎鹤祥的反应，也在情理之中，这本该是场耐人寻味的大戏，但他突然失去了看戏的心情，"不管怎么说，消息的走漏跟你们脱不了关系，在我的大生意完成之前，委屈你们，就在这里待着吧。"

"老大，"阎鹤祥回过头，目光直盯着周九良，"西雅图那边的事情还没完，你真的要这样做？"

"我行事，一向安全为先，这段日子，就委屈你们了。"周九良露出一个猜不出意味的微笑，立刻有人走上前，几乎是强制性的将他们两带走，郭麒麟没多说话，一只手捂着红肿的右脸沉默转身，阎鹤祥狠狠地看了一眼周九良，有些不甘的跟着他们离开，周九良挥挥手，示意剩余的人都退下去，一瞬间整间餐厅变得空空荡荡，只有秦霄贤还站着。

周九良习惯性地想去摸小指上戴着的戒指，却摸了一个空，才想起来今天没有带着，轻咳两声，语气淡然的问身边站着的秦霄贤，"你觉得，时机到了吗？"

秦霄贤有些疑惑的反问，"什么时机？"

周九良没有正面回答，沉默两秒，突然又转了话题继续问他，"旋儿，如果有一天，这个黑帮不存在了，你会去做什么？"

"我？"秦霄贤想了想，苦笑一声说，"我不知道，大概还是回街头混混里打架吧，我什么都不会，如果不是您，我可能活不到现在。"

周九良沉默的打量秦霄贤，"也许你可以好好思考一下这个问题。"

"毕竟，总有那么一天的不是吗？"

秦霄贤听不懂周九良的话中深意，不敢贸然接话。周九良也没有继续要说下去的意思，坐了有五分钟，突然站起身，"走吧，跟我去看看他们两个现在怎么样。"

阎鹤祥和郭麒麟被关进了他们自己的房间，但看起来里面所有东西都被翻过，郭麒麟在床边坐下，垂下眼不知道在想什么，阎鹤祥点燃一根烟站在窗边，两人都清楚房间里一定有监听设备和摄像头，这让彼此之间的沟通变得无比艰难，直到阎鹤祥手中的烟燃过一半，他才抖抖烟灰单手将烟掐灭。

"你们两，什么时候认识的？"

"啊？"郭麒麟茫然的问了一声，阎鹤祥烦躁的把烟头丢进烟灰缸，走回到床边，"你和那个什么FBI的家伙，什么时候认识的？"

"他，他来过我以前的夜总会一次。"郭麒麟迟疑的解释，但看着阎鹤祥越变越危险的表情，不由自主往后缩了缩，阎鹤祥拽住他的手腕，"所以，老子把你千辛万苦从夜总会弄出来，你在外面给老子找野男人？"

郭麒麟感觉到阎鹤祥似乎在他手臂上悄悄写了什么字，好像是"吵"，顿时领会他的意思，把脖颈一梗，"我就是找了怎么了，你以为我非跟你不可？我不就是找他想做点挣钱的生意吗，你，还有你们那个老大，搞得我好像做错了什么天大的事情一样，怎么，你现在去跟周九良说是我出卖的你们，弄死我好了！"

"你知不知道你断了我一大笔财路！"阎鹤祥气得身子都在发抖，直接把郭麒麟整个人推倒在床上，咬着牙恶狠狠的说，"老子费了这么大劲把你弄出夜总会，想得是要操死你。"说着，他的手已经开始去解郭麒麟上衣的扣子，与其说是解，不如说是暴力的一把扯开。郭麒麟眼睛里闪过一丝慌乱，手脚并用的想去推开他。

"阎鹤祥！你疯了！这屋子里有监控！"

"老子知道，外面的人给老子把画面关了！不然老子从这间房子出去后用枪崩了你们的眼珠子！"

于是，当周九良和秦霄贤走进监控室的时候，就看到监控画面是黑的，而一帮人带着耳机坐在一起笑，有一个人最先发现周九良走进来，连忙摘下耳机站起来，"九良哥。"

"我不是让你们看着他们两吗，监视画面怎么回事？"周九良指指电脑上的黑色，剩下的几个人都了然的笑起来，其中有一个胆大的开玩笑似的说，"阎哥正在里面和他的小情人快活呢，我们总不好连这种事情也看吧。"

"是吗？"周九良拿起桌上的耳机听了听，果然，里面是各种令人想入非非的声音，还夹杂着郭麒麟骂阎鹤祥的各种脏话，以及阎鹤祥不耐烦的一声"闭嘴"，他扔下耳机，对着坐在电脑面前的人说，"画面调出来我看看。"

"九良哥，你还真看啊，不怕长针眼？"刚才说话的那个人嘻嘻哈哈的说，结果被秦霄贤踢了一脚，"你小子哪儿来那么多话，活得腻味了？"

那人被踢了一脚，吐了吐舌头不敢再多说话，敲了一下键盘，电脑屏幕闪现一下，不太清晰的画面立刻呈现出来，虽然画质有些模糊，但依旧能清晰看到，两个人正在做的事情，与刚才周九良听到的声音十分相符。

郭麒麟上半个身子几乎全部被按进柔软的床垫里，只有臀部高高翘起呈跪趴的姿势，而他身上的人正像一头发情的野兽毫无怜香惜玉之意的横冲直撞，郭麒麟嗓子都哭哑了，仍然在呻吟中用尽各种脏话问候阎鹤祥一家。周围的人都在捂着嘴偷笑，而周九良冷冷盯着监控看了几秒，示意他们重新把监控关掉，转过身去想要离开，秦霄贤的手机突然发出一声短信提示的声音，他掏出手机，只看了一眼就脸色大变，上前一步把手机递给周九良。

周九良拿过手机，将短信从头到尾读过一遍，握着手机的手由于太过用力已经迸出青筋，良久才吐出一句话。

"又是王九龙。"

**第十四章**

孟鹤堂没有想到他会在回家的路上看到周九良，他一向是将车停到不远处的停车场，然后走上五分钟回家，路上经过形形色色的商铺和住户，他以为周九良不会知道他这样的小习惯，但在晚上下班之后，他一如既往的将车停在老位子上，带着一股说不出为什么的忧虑，双手插兜往回走，就看到周九良穿着简简单单的长衫和牛仔裤，不是他常见的精致的，连领带都要打得一丝不苟的模样，坐在一家小卖店门口的台阶上朝着他笑，像是早就知道他会来，身边的啤酒摞起两箱，几乎有他半人那么高。周九良看到孟鹤堂，扬起手中还剩半瓶的啤酒，声音在清冷的夜里显得突兀又从容。

"先生，我都在这里了，陪我喝次酒吧。"

孟鹤堂牵牵嘴角，像是想要露出一个微笑但半途而废，于是那笑容看上去充满苦涩与无奈，他从箱里抽出一瓶啤酒，玻璃瓶身撞击在一起叮当作响，冰冷的酒瓶握在手里，借着月光还能看到争先恐后向上涌的细密气泡，他拿起台阶上放着的开瓶器利落的将瓶盖翘起，被封闭的气体瞬间被释放出来，像是一声尖利的叹息。他在周九良身边坐下，沉默地将液体灌入自己的喉咙，酒精的作用来的太快，又或者只是他自己的臆想，大脑失去独立思考的能力，变得空白一片。

他突然厌倦与周九良这样不乏刺探的虚伪关系，也厌倦扮演一个只为自己和利益而活的精致利己主义者，就算没有一丝一毫的好处，他为周九良做这些事情也是心甘情愿的，只是他不敢表现的太过在乎，因为周九良永远是一副商人的姿态，对他说的话永远和金钱挂钩，以至于他也不得不粉饰出一副贪得无厌的样子，用相互疏远的方式维持着两人之间脆弱的关系。

应该是他想错了，但他总觉得周九良变得和以前不同了，这一切并不单单因为两人之间那一场只有一次的放纵，更因为现在在他眼前的周九良，褪去一切坚硬的铠甲和伪装，也只不过是当年那个初出茅庐，即使满腔热血但遇事仍会有些不知所措，跟在他后面小声叫"先生"的孩子一样。他多喜欢当年那个孩子，当警察那么多年，见惯血肉模糊的尸体和穷凶极恶的犯人，一颗心早已经麻木不仁，偏偏那个孩子的到来改变了一切，告诉他什么是喜欢，什么是爱，什么是遗憾。

什么又是背叛。

尽管两人现在已经背道而驰，他还是固执得保存着这份情感，却不抱着哪怕一丝希望周九良还能回到当年的模样，早就回不去了，他苦笑，将手中的啤酒一饮而尽，空空的酒瓶被随意扔在地上，咕噜滚了几个圈，最后安安稳稳躺在他的脚边。

周九良身边的空瓶已经摆了很多，他脸上也飞出两篇红晕，像是有些喝醉的样子，他无意识地靠在孟鹤堂身上，含糊不清地呢喃着什么。

"先生，我从来没有喝醉过，也不知道自己的酒量有多好。"他说到一半，手中刚刚开封的酒瓶又已经见底，他扔掉酒瓶，又探身去拿出一瓶新的，孟鹤堂拦住他，将酒瓶夺下来，"别喝了。"

"以前在警校的时候不能喝酒，毕业的时候也没喝酒，当了实习警官更不能喝酒，后来，"周九良笑了一声，"后来是不敢喝了，总要时时刻刻保持清醒判断局势，因为一旦喝醉了，不知道会说出什么话，做出什么事，所以我从来不敢喝醉。"

生怕喝醉之后那一点藏在他心里，几乎要将他逼疯的爱意就会被轻而易举的说出口。

"先生，我真的累了，不想继续过这样的生活。"周九良靠在孟鹤堂肩膀上，醉意朦胧的说出这句话，而孟鹤堂感觉自己肩上单薄的布料被打湿一小块，是周九良哭了。

孟鹤堂从来没见周九良哭过，哪怕是在那段最黑暗最无助的日子里，当所有人，包括他，都站在周九良的对立面时，周九良也在清醒的辩解和质问，而他反而像是个拙劣的演员不知该如何应对，他以为周九良永远不会哭，可周九良这些年到底经历过什么，他无从得知也无法想象，只能伸出手为他擦去脸上的一道泪痕。

不知道从何处突然传来一声剧烈的爆炸声，惊醒了马上要陷入沉睡的城市，孟鹤堂一惊，猛地站起身来去寻找爆炸声的来源，在看到烟雾弥漫起的地方，立刻意识到是哪里发生了爆炸，转过身去看坐着没动的周九良。

"先生放心，超市里没人，"周九良撑着台阶摇摇晃晃地站起来，眼底里隐隐闪过泪光，但即刻被他抹去，他笑得很勉强，"警校没有我的档案，警局也没有我的名字，人们所知道的周九良，从来就是黑帮里一个杀人不眨眼的魔鬼。"

"先生不应该和我联系在一起的，唯一的那个超市也已经被我炸掉，再没有人，再没有人会知道先生曾经卷进过黑帮走私。"

不管多么言之凿凿，周九良都狠不下心让孟鹤堂陪他一起死，尽管他曾经装出一副无情到底的模样，冷冷的说他死，孟鹤堂不能独活，都是些夸大其词的假话，他不舍得，做不到，一封封曾经送到孟鹤堂面前让他签字的合同，周九良一份都没有留过，孟鹤堂签过字，他就烧掉，看着白纸上那个名字被火焰吞噬化为一堆灰烬，他的心也就被吞噬一点，直到现在明明已经所剩无几，还是不能放下。

唯独有一件事情，只有一件，让他挂在心上数年难以忘却难以释怀，固执的想要听一句真话。

"当年的局长已经死了，我想除了先生，再也没有人知道那件事情的真相，先生真的不愿意对我说一次真话吗？"

路灯下周九良的身影绝望又无助，他已经记不清楚他问了孟鹤堂多少次这个问题，每一次孟鹤堂都用沉默来回答他，一晃就是五年，他还不死心，依旧要问。

"先生！我只想听一句真话，一句而已。"

孟鹤堂看着周九良，内心五味陈杂，两个人之间像是隔着一条银河，良久，孟鹤堂才缓缓开口，像是用尽全身的力气，低低的说了一句。

"当年杀死收银员的那一枪，是我开的。"

他蹲下身去，双手捂住脸，声音颤抖的说，"对不起。"

这句对不起来得太迟了，但当他真正说出来的时候，心里的一块重担好像终于被彻底的放下，虽然不能让他真正得到解脱，但光是说出真相已经足以让他感到如释重负。

而周九良，尽管等待的时间太过漫长，但是他终于还是等到孟鹤堂亲口说的真相，他抓住孟鹤堂的手腕把他拉起来，又拿了一瓶啤酒在手里，"我早就知道。"

"我知道你们当时是怎么想的，那个收银员其实是警方的在逃叛变卧底，伪装成收银员是打算在超市和人接头，他手里据说是有另一名潜伏在黑帮里的卧底的信息，警方核实过身份后没有办法只能当场击毙他，但由于在大庭广众之下，你们没办法光明正大的将两个人同时干掉。"

"所以你们要找一个替罪羊，我资历最浅，是你们的不二人选，我居然没有怀疑过一秒，我不是远程射击专长，却被指定去击毙疑犯。"

"这件事情在我当上黑帮老大的时候我就清楚，那个叛徒的身份很容易查到，也留有案底记录，但是，那个卧底到底是谁，我还不能完全判断出来。"

周九良说到这句话的时候脑海中突然闪过一点片段，郭麒麟和阎鹤祥，他之前没下杀手而是把两个人关在一起，就是不能确认到底卧底是只有郭麒麟一个还是阎鹤祥也参与其中，六年，在他还没参与黑帮的时候阎鹤祥就已经在帮中，像他这样资历的人根本没有几个，所以...

他的思路一下子变得清晰起来，所以阎鹤祥就是当年那个叛逃卧底准备出卖的对象，那么一切都说通了。

周九良笑起来，这一次笑得真挚，不掺半分虚假，"先生，谢谢你让我知道我做的一切都没有白费。"

"今天之后，我不会再联系你，你也不要再主动联系我。"

"下次再见，不一定会是在哪里。"

秦霄贤走进关着郭麒麟和阎鹤祥的房间时，房间里的气氛冷到了极点，郭麒麟用被子把自己包裹起来坐在床头，脸上还依稀可见几道泪痕，阎鹤祥则是坐在桌前抽烟，烟灰缸里的烟头已经堆成一座小山，听到秦霄贤推门进来的声音向后看了一眼，不耐烦的问，"你来干什么？"

"别装了，"秦霄贤手里把玩着手机，"九良哥刚刚打电话回来，说是想和你们做场交易，他不杀你们，甚至还可以放你们走。"

"只要你们用一个人的命来交换。"

郭麒麟原本只蜷缩在床上，听到这句话突然意识到什么立刻坐直了身子，阎鹤祥看他一眼，微微摇了摇头让他不要轻举妄动，两人的身份暴露已成事实，现在只能按着周九良的棋局继续走下去，他在烟灰缸里把香烟熄灭，才继续问秦霄贤，"他想要谁的命？"

"张九龄。"

**第十五章**

"你怎么能答应他的条件！"

秦霄贤得到他想要的答案，满意地离开。离开之前还将几乎是明晃晃摆在橱台上的监听器拿走，攥在手掌上给面前的阎鹤祥看看，"如果你们商量好什么时候去完成，我们的人会跟着你。"

郭麒麟的手紧紧抓着被子，修长的手指因为太过用力而微微颤抖，沉重的呼吸声像是在极力忍耐着什么，直到房间的门被关上，远处的脚步声消失不见，他才从牙缝里挤出这样一句话，带着浓浓的愤怒，但他的表面强硬也就仅仅得以维持数秒。

"我不能，我不，我做不到..."

他的声音颤抖得变了形，用被子将自己全部埋住，细微的哭腔透过缝隙传出来，半天连不成一个完整的句子，阎鹤祥沉默的从床尾走过来，轻轻地把郭麒麟用来遮挡自己的被子拉下来，将已经濒临崩溃的人搂进自己怀里，声音低沉，"我们别无选择。"

"这样的事情， 我已经做过一次，我不能再做第二次。"

郭麒麟抓着阎鹤祥的衣角，像是最后一根救命稻草，"我不能，哥，我做不到，一切都是因为我，是因为我们才暴露的，如果一定有一个人死，也应该是..."

"大林，"阎鹤祥扶着郭麒麟的肩膀想让他冷静下来，"大林，你听我说。我不认识张九龄，我和他只有几面之缘，他对我来说只是一个陌生人一样，我杀他的时候不会皱一下眉，不会犹豫半秒，但是我必须让你活着，如果最坏的结局，我们三个人里面只能活一个，那个人必须是你。"

他扶在郭麒麟肩膀上的手指逐渐用力，蔓延的疼痛终于让郭麒麟从刚才的情绪中脱离出来，但是他望向阎鹤祥的眼神变得空洞，他用手埋住自己的脸，"我不值得。"

"上一次是我，这一次也是我。"

他长长叹一口气，再度抬起头来望向阎鹤祥，他是笑着的，眼睛里却蓄满泪水，随时都会掉落。

"也许，我当初就不应该去警校，我的归宿就是作为一个肮脏的私生子躲在我父亲的羽翼下，我不该遇到他，更不该遇到你，如果我运气好的话，说不定会死在你的枪下。"

"那才是我最好的结局。"

"郭麒麟！"

阎鹤祥的声音中也带了怒意，"你听好了，我和他，都做出了同样的选择，是因为你更有价值，如果事情结束了，你更容易回到那个光明的世界里，而不是我，这是所有人希望的，你听懂了吗？"

阎鹤祥把郭麒麟紧紧地搂在怀里，若有似无的叹了口气，疲惫再也隐藏不住。郭麒麟靠在他的肩上，而他的下巴抵在郭麒麟的头顶，慢慢的说。

"张九龄，我第一次见到他的时候就不喜欢他，没想到，我们居然还有这么多相似的地方。"

他亲了亲郭麒麟的额头，把一声呢喃的"我爱你"掩藏在了寂静的空气中。

超市爆炸意料之中惊动了所有人，而张九龄无疑是最受震惊的那一个，FBI传回来的文件里找不到任何有用的信息，只隐晦的提到有一个误杀人质的警员，没有姓名无从查证，但王九龙不屑一顾地扫过一眼，就说那个警员绝对是周九良。

可没有足够的证据链，这样的猜想站不住脚，也根本证明不了什么，更别提能将波士顿警局总局的局长拉下马。张九龄不知道为什么他总是急切的想把孟鹤堂从属于他的神坛上拽下来，大概自己的好胜欲在作祟，就算将孟鹤堂完全撇清关系，周九良一样跑不了。

张九龄突然想到他有一段时间没有收到郭麒麟的消息，上次行动失败，那么一大批货不可能永远存着不出手，只要周九良按捺不住性子，总会有破绽，总会有可乘之机，前提是郭麒麟没有暴露，他还能拿到准确可靠的情报并且安全的将它传递出来。

这盘棋局下到现在，谁都分不清谁是盘上子，谁是棋外人。

于是当孟鹤堂走进警局的时候，张九龄几乎是下意识地站起身来，即使意识到这个动作不太自然但也失去弥补的机会，只好硬着头皮和孟鹤堂打招呼。

"早，孟局长。"

孟鹤堂看起来精神不好，满身带着浓浓的疲倦，像是一夜未眠似的没有多余的精力来回答张九龄，只点了点头就想往自己的办公室走，张九龄及时地在他离开前补充了一句。

"我想，昨天的超市爆炸案，您应该已经知道了吧。"

孟鹤堂的脚步一顿，转过身来，眼神正好对上张九龄探究，又带着些挑衅的目光，黑色的瞳孔深邃。他突然扯着嘴角一笑，往回走了几步走到张九龄面前。

"我想，张探员也应该知道，自己所寻求的，某些问题的答案，也随着这场爆炸案一起，永远找不到了。"

他的话很隐晦，不知道内情的人不会听懂他到底在说什么，但张九龄却心如明镜。从开始调查的时候张九龄就设想过孟鹤堂会知道这件事情，甚至，这场毫无征兆的爆炸是他对自己的一个提醒。现在看来，孟鹤堂再没打算对他隐瞒什么。

"不知道孟局长听说没有，议会现在正试图通过一项法案，让那些触犯法律的警察也应该去坐牢。"

张九龄装着听不懂孟鹤堂的话，随手将刚才正在翻阅的警员人员名单记录表扔回桌上，满是深意的说，孟鹤堂轻笑一声，靠在他办公室的门框上，眼神瞟过他还没来得及合上的文件，"我对这个法案也持赞同意见，只不过应该有很多人不愿意让这个法案通过。"

孟鹤堂走进来，办公室的门从他的身后被关上，发出一声闷响，"张探员，我有个问题想问你，如果你有足够的证据，你能做什么，让罪有应得的人受到正义的制裁吗？"

他在离张九龄还有几米距离时停下脚步，两人面对面站着，一种无形的压迫感油然而生，张九龄暗自打量孟鹤堂，他有些着急了，忍耐不住想把所有事情铺到明面上来，尽管如果他缄口不言，一切也不会发生任何的改变。

"怎么，孟局长以为，我是个心存正义的人吗？"

张九龄反问，唇边也流露出一丝笑意。两人的话乍一听前言不搭后语，实际上不过是两个老谋深算的人在心照不宣的打着太极，孟鹤堂冷笑一声，"我当然不会这样以为，你们FBI里，不比我的警察局干净多少。"

"看来孟局长和我都是聪明人。"

张九龄皮笑肉不笑的说了一句，伸手将文件合上，"可惜聪明人也总有作糊涂事的时候。"

"张探员，我一直不明白，你来调查走私枪支，又卷入到黑帮的事情，你表面上看上去是个合格的探员，可你一定百分之百，绝对干净吗？"

"你这么迫不及待，想把这个黑帮置于死地，一点私心都没有吗？"

孟鹤堂又往前走了两步，两人错肩站着。孟鹤堂的声音就在他的耳边，低沉却又清晰。

"你敢说，如果法案被通过，那张写着我名字的名单上，不会有你吗？"

三个连着的疑问句，让张九龄莫名有些喘不过气来，在他面前站着的是任职十一年的警局局长孟鹤堂，从实习警官，做到普通警官，到副局长再到局长，他曾一度被孟鹤堂的老练圆滑蒙骗，但其实对他们这些人而言，法律，公正，制度，一切都是空谈。

只有权力财富才值得一提。

还有在旁人听起来可笑，但他们却视如珍宝的爱情。

也是他们唯一的，致命的缺点。

与孟鹤堂的交谈不欢而散，谁也没能在对方身上占到半分便宜，但张九龄已然是落了下风，晚上回到家的时候，王九龙看他脸色不好，没细想的问了一句怎么了，张九龄难得认真的问他。

"你到底为什么非要坐上周九良的位置，难道只是因为他欠你的？"

王九龙没想到张九龄会如此发问，沉默片刻，牵出一丝苦笑，"人活着总要有个目标，尤其像我这样的人，当初如果不把这个当做目标的话，可能根本活不到现在。"

"现在呢？"张九龄盯着王九龙不愿意移开目光，"现在还是这样想的吗？"

他也终于觉得疲倦，每天被数不清的危险所包围，要和形形色色的人勾心斗角，不知道什么时候就会被暗害，甚至连死在谁的手里都不知道。

他还有些积蓄，不多，但足够在亚特兰大买一栋小房子，给王九龙做个假身份并不难，他自己的假护照就足以装满一个盒子，假名多到连他自己都记不清楚。

张九龄静静等待着王九龙的回答，连呼吸都几乎停止，房间里寂静的听不到任何声音，只要王九龙给出一个否定的答案，他脑海中设想的一切也许都能成真。

他们就能从这个看不到底的噩梦中挣脱。

王九龙没有回答，一通电话打断房间里的寂静，是王九龙的手机，张九龄依旧没有移开目光，目光里多了几分他不自知的恳切。

别接那通电话，回答我的问题。

他知道王九龙看懂了他的意思，但是那通电话依旧被接起，王九龙在按下接通键的时候脸色就阴沉的可怕。张九龄听不清电话那端的内容，只知道那是一段很长的话，而王九龙的脸色也变得越来越阴郁，几分钟后才缓缓说了一句。

"周九良到底想干什么！"

**第十六章**

"九良哥，这么一大批货，你真得就这么放弃了？"

秦霄贤快步走进周九良的办公室，周九良正双脚搭在桌沿边上，靠在舒适的办公椅上，玩着小指上的戒指出神，看到秦霄贤进来，眉头轻不可见的皱了一下，把脚放下来，用两根手指拿起秦霄贤毫不客气扔在他桌上的数据表，上面密密麻麻的数字看着让人头皮发麻。他没有回答秦霄贤的问题，目光扫过一列整齐的数字，停在右下角那个天文数字上几秒，突然抬起头。

"我上次问你的问题，你考虑好了吗？"

秦霄贤一瞬间没有反应过来周九良话里的意思，停顿几秒后才意识到他是在问那天自己没有给出答案的那个问题。

"如果这个黑帮有一天不复存在了，你会去做什么。"

实话说，秦霄贤根本没有认真想过这个问题，即使周九良曾经颇有深意的告诉他应该好好想想，但在他的潜意识里，他从来没有想过有一天这个黑帮会不复存在，虽然有数不清的危险，还有无处不在的卧底，但周九良一向能把这些事情处理的很好，任何破绽都留不下，于是他所知道的，只有源源不断的流水进账。

"我不知道，"秦霄贤依旧是这个回答，在看到周九良脸上闪过的略有不满的神色之后又小心翼翼地改口，"也许去找个体力活，只要能活下去，什么都可以做。"

"活下去，这是我们每一个人最初的目的。"周九良点点头，将自己尾指上的戒指摘下来放在桌上，轻轻一用力，戒指在桌上划出一条弧线，直朝着秦霄贤的方向而去。秦霄贤眼疾手快的接住，虽然不知道这枚戒指到底意味着什么，但周九良几乎没让这枚戒指离过身，想来一定对他很重要。

"然后这个目的就慢慢变质，我们原来为自己而活，然后就不知道到底在为谁而活。"

周九良脚尖点地，轻松地将办公椅转一个半圈，背对着秦霄贤，双手合十交叉在胸前，半闭着眼像是在思考什么，"旋儿，我做的决定不会更改，所有交易全部停止，愿意离开的人我不强求，最好，一个人都不要留，至于你，"

"你和我不同，和这里所有人都不同。"

"所以我的决定不会牵连到你。"周九良又习惯性的去摸自己的小指，摸了个空，突然笑起来，"不过，我还是希望你能保留这枚戒指，这是栾哥死之前交给我的，抱歉不能把黑帮留给你，但是这枚戒指，我想我还有权做主。"

秦霄贤把玩着手中的戒指，上面沉甸甸的钻石压着他的手心，他用食指指腹划过钻石的棱角，"希望等我穷困潦倒不得不卖掉这枚钻石的时候你不要生气。"

"说什么傻话，"周九良把椅子转回半个，从椅背后露出半张侧脸来看着秦霄贤，"你管着所有的财务，难道不知道你到底有多少钱？"

"无论有多少，一半用于遣散，剩下的一半全部归你，就当是感谢你这么多年陪在我身边。"

感谢你是我身边仅存的一点我所能想到的美好。

"九良哥，"秦霄贤没能消化周九良话中的意思，说话都变得结巴起来，"你，你这是什么意思。"

没等周九良回答，有人就从门口慌慌张张跑进来，"老大，龙哥来了，我们没拦住他。"

"九龙啊，正好，我一直等着他呢。"周九良不急不慢的站起身，望向秦霄贤的眸中带着一抹笑意，"他想必也和你有同样的问题。"秦霄贤低下头跟在他身后想和他一起出去，却被周九良制止。

"你就待在这里。"

还没等周九良走出大厅，一脸怒气的王九龙已经冲上来，开口便是一句强硬的质问。

"周九良，你要解散黑帮吗？"

"你的消息还真是灵通。"周九良笑了笑，"在这儿说话不方便吧，我们去外面说。"说着，示意身后所有人全留在屋里，有个手下眼尖地看到王九龙腰上凸显出的枪的轮廓，急着想要上前制止被周九良拦下，意味深长的摇摇头，示意王九龙出去谈。

两人走到建筑后面的偏僻处，周九良才停下脚步，背对着王九龙的姿势没有变，远处是个废弃的篮球场，荒无人烟，这个时候正值日落，橘红色的太阳只在篮球场边缘探出三分之一来，缓缓下落，将整片大地染上火烧云的赤红，"我知道你一直都想扳倒我，然后坐上黑帮老大的位置，我也知道你明里暗里使的手段。"

"但人总归是自私的，为了达成目的不择手段，第一次我可以抛弃你，这一次也可以。"

"你害死了我父母。"

王九龙的声音异常冷静，他看着周九良缓缓转过身，盯着他看，所有回忆在一瞬间内涌上心头，让他不由自主地拔出枪，漆黑的枪管对着周九良，"你应该付出些什么。"

"我付出的已经够多了。"面对着死亡威胁，周九良像是根本不在意似的，"这个黑帮，在栾哥死之后就不应该存在了，是我想要弄清楚答案，伤害别人也伤害自己，才接过这个担子，咬牙坚持了这么多年。"

"我也累了。"

王九龙举着枪的手有一瞬间的颤抖，他和周九良并非是生来相对，相反，周九良曾经是他的救命恩人，把濒死的他捡回家照顾。那段时间的周九良看起来不像是个铁血手腕的黑帮老大，反而只是个笑起来很温和的男人罢了。

可惜造化弄人，如今两人只能如此相见。

周九良的口吻听起来像在给王九龙讲一个无聊乏味的故事，"那个FBI的探员，你喜欢他吗？"

"我们之间的事情与他无关。"张九龄被突兀提起打断王九龙那些深远的回忆，甚至在周九良说出这句话的时候，王九龙的心脏猛地抽动了一下。

不该把张九龄拽入如此危险的局里的，周九良是什么人他再清楚不过，可是现在后悔已经来不及，棋盘，已是死局。

他知道今天他不能随心所欲杀死周九良，尽管这是他幻想了无数次的场景，只要轻轻扣动扳机，他的夙愿就会达成，但那些记忆，像盘根错节的毒藤盘踞在他的脑中，生生止住他的动作。

周九良看出他的犹豫，离枪口更进一步，"怎么没关系，他破坏我两次行动，还想..."他没把话说完，但是两人都明白，最后这块不能触碰的禁地，是孟鹤堂。

"九龙，你把他推进来的，就应该清楚后果。"

周九良任由那把手枪抵在他胸膛的位置，说出来的话比子弹的威力大得多，在王九龙耳中炸起一片惊雷。

"我一定要他死。"

"你真的有百分之百的把握？"

直到走到张九龄的公寓门前，郭麒麟还是无法下定决心，拉着阎鹤祥的手臂小声问，阎鹤祥拍拍他的手以示安慰，"跟着我们的人只要见到张九龄死，我觉得，周九良应该有这样的诚信。"

郭麒麟咬着唇没说话，阎鹤祥把一把小巧的手枪交到他手里，"你想让我去，还是自己去。"

"就像我们商量好的那样，我去吧，他是第一个把我带进FBI的人，我理应去道个别。"郭麒麟攥紧手枪，"你会在外面等我？"

"会。"阎鹤祥摸摸郭麒麟的头发，"我就在这里。"

郭麒麟长出一口气，走上前按响门铃，屋里很快得到回应，张九龄的声音传来，"谁？"

"九龄哥，是我，大林。"

郭麒麟语音未落，门就被猛地打开，露出张九龄的脸，有种如释重负的感觉，"我好多天没听到你的消息，你怎么样，周九良怀疑你了吗？"

"我没事，"郭麒麟支吾着没有正面回答，"我们进去说吧。"

"好。"张九龄将郭麒麟迎进来，背对着他关门"我想过了，这次任务之后，无论成功不成功，我都不想在FBI继续待下去了，你和阎鹤祥一定要小心，千万别被他看出破绽。"

"九龄哥，"张九龄关好门，刚一转身就感觉郭麒麟扑进他怀里，身体微微颤抖着，他虚在空中的手僵了僵，拍拍郭麒麟的背，"怎么了大林？"

"对不起，"郭麒麟声音中带着哭腔，"我们暴露了，周九良要用你的命来交换，我没办法。"

他的手抵在张九龄的胸膛处，能感受到胸腔内那颗平稳跳动的心没有因他的话有任何变化，"对不起九龄哥，我爱他，我得让他活着。"

张九龄没有说话，在郭麒麟那句对不起说出来的时候，他已经意识到到底发生了什么。

但是还是有些可惜，明明将未来规划的很好，却没有时间去真正实现了。听说亚特兰大四季如春，坐在房前的时候能感受到从海边远远吹来的海风。

郭麒麟缓缓离开他的怀抱，后退两步，坚定地掏出手枪，正对着张九龄心脏的位置。

"九龄哥，我现在长大了，暗语学得很好，终于可以自己保护自己了，不用你再为我担心。"

张九龄冲他笑笑，笑得温和，像是在和他说"没关系"一样，"还好有人会继续替我保护你。"

郭麒麟闭上眼，食指紧紧扣在扳机上。

"对不起。"

一声枪响。

**第十七章**

王九龙不知道自己是怎样走回家的，只觉得周围的景色模糊一片，而他的脚步沉重，每一步都砸在他神经迟钝的大脑里，傍晚的街道上没有太多行人，只有零星几个蜷缩在街角的流浪汉，冷眼打量着匆匆走过的人群，而晚归的人缩紧大衣，面无表情地与他擦肩而过。

他不由得突然加快脚步，心中燃起一丝微弱的希望，也许他能赶在周九良之前，也许他们可以侥幸逃过沦为死棋的命运，他脑海中甚至生出一个荒唐的想法，他不想再和周九良继续斗下去了，他可以选择抽身事外，如果张九龄愿意的话，他们可以远走高飞，躲到一个没有人会知道他们往事的地方。

他知道张九龄愿意，那双恳切的目光一直在他的脑海里挥之不去，如果他不接起那通电话，如果他不知道周九良销毁了库存的所有毒品和走私枪支并且开始遣散成员，如果他不这么孤注一掷的去找周九良...

王九龙忍不住在心里做出无数设想，布了这么长时间的局，只要有一步，有一步他选择了不同的路，一切就都还有回旋的余地。

他最终没能开出那一枪，哪怕周九良在他耳边，像死神的轻喃对他说出"张九龄一定得死"，他心知肚明自己才是背后的罪魁祸首，周九良一开始就说得对，如果当时不消灭掉剩余的三大黑帮，作为背叛者难保不会有人对他下手，他何尝不知道自己亲人的死很大一部分原因是因为那场混战，但能被他怪罪的人都已经命丧黄泉，活着的只有一个周九良。

哪怕他不该背起这个黑锅。

但是这次不一样，张九龄是他亲手害死的，是他一步一步精心策划最后将人推到悬崖边上，也是他亲手把人推下去的，再没有人可以怨恨，再没有人可以承载他的自私和胆怯，他只能怨自己，也许怨自己当初为什么要喜欢上一个和他站在对立面的人。

从一开始就是利用，到最后却慢慢变成依赖，等到依赖变质，他才猛地意识到这个人在他心里有多重要的位置，现在也是他把这份他已经难以自拔的感情毁得干净。

王九龙没有注意到他与郭麒麟擦肩而过，他已经全然沉没在自己的情绪当中无暇去顾及他人，但郭麒麟看到了他，转过身去想和他说些什么，却被身旁的阎鹤祥一把拉住，最终也只能远远地往他一眼他落魄的身影。

王九龙走到公寓门前的时候，一眼就看到透过窗帘的厨房里昏暗的灯，这是张九龄的习惯，他说客厅的白炽灯太过刺眼，所以晚上一直只开着厨房的灯。他伸手想去敲门，手停在半空中僵住，又慌慌张张地在身上摸钥匙出来，他害怕等待，更害怕敲响门之后没有人应答，但他的手抖得厉害，好几分钟之后才找到家门钥匙，更是对了好几次才把钥匙插进门锁。

门锁里传来清脆的金属碰撞的声音，咔嚓一声，门被推开一条细缝，屋内的场景一应入目，空荡荡的显得甚是冷清，王九龙试探着走进来，将门轻轻从身后关上，他绕过玄关走进来，一眼看到倒在地上的张九龄。

王九龙几乎是一瞬间内感觉到全身的血液变得冰凉，他一个踉跄跪倒在张九龄旁边，把还留有余温的身体抱在自己怀里紧紧搂着，眼泪不自觉的一滴一滴掉下来，在他的记忆里，他好像很久没再哭过，以至于到现在他都不知道自己是在哭。

"九龄..."

他收紧自己的手臂，感受到两个人紧紧挨在一起，但他没有任何可说的，说"对不起"吗？已经没有用了，或者告诉他，自己现在不想再有那么多执念，也已经太迟了。他只能轻轻叫一声张九龄的名字，等不到任何的回应。

但怀里的人微微动了动，然后咬牙切齿的蹦出一句话来。

"王九龙，我他妈还没死呢，你能不能先松开手，等会儿再哭？"

王九龙愣了一下，急忙把手松开，看着张九龄龇牙咧嘴捂着心口半跪起来，从上衣口袋里掏出两个深深凹进去的25分硬币骂了句，"郭麒麟这个小兔崽子，这么穷吗，再多放一个能怎么样。"

他把硬币扔在地上，不规则的硬币在木地板上没转两圈就安安分分躺在地板上，张九龄出了口气，再度倒下去，不过这次是倒进王九龙的怀里，一只手还在刚才中枪的位置捂着，"妈的，疼死老子了。"

王九龙去看躺在地上的两枚硬币，一枚已经完全穿透，另一枚也已经变形，凹出子弹头的形状，他还在失而复得的惊喜中没有缓过来，突然伸手去解张九龄的上衣扣子，"你没事儿吧，有没有受伤？"

张九龄没挡过王九龙的手，上衣很快被一把扯坏，露出胸前略显苍白的肌肤，在心脏的位置有一个子弹形状的红印，正在缓慢的渗出血，是被硬币的冲击伤到的。王九龙慌了一下，试图想站起来，"我去拿药箱。"

"不用。"张九龄仗着自己整个人重量都压在王九龙身上，抓着王九龙的手不让他动，"你去找周九良了，他怎么说。"

"他..."王九龙突然意识到这一切都有些不对劲，"我现在真的不知道他想干什么了。"

"看起来他想让我死。"张九龄觉得自己胸前的痛感终于减轻几分，费力的坐直身子靠在客厅前面的隔台上，王九龙扶着他坐好，自己也站起来，走到窗前撩起窗帘往对面看，对面的公寓也亮着灯，他眉头皱成一团，试图理解今天发生的一切，他突然想到什么，回头问张九龄。

"对面的公寓有人住吗？"

"没有啊。"张九龄回答，话音还未落，王九龙就直接冲了出去，走到对面公寓的门口，有一个身影逐渐从黑暗中显出来，他认识，是周九良的一个手下，两人面对面站着，谁也没有先开始说话，而那个人递给他一封信，王九龙接过，里面有一个硬邦邦的本，摸起来像是护照的形状。

"他到底想怎么样？"

黑暗中的人笑了笑，"没有人知道他到底在想什么。"

"但我觉得，他希望你能自由。"

另一边，周九良看着如遭雷劈的王九龙惊慌失措离开之后，低下头嘴角勾起一抹自嘲的笑容，太阳已经完全落山，他所站的地方变得更加黑暗，原本模糊的身影在地上逐渐消失不见，他静静站了一会儿，突然转过身来，孟鹤堂在篮球场的边缘站着，双手插兜盯着他看。

"原来这才是你的目的，我居然现在才知道。"

孟鹤堂从台阶上走下来站定，两人遥遥站着，周九良有一瞬间恍惚，感觉现在的场景像极了他上次去找孟鹤堂的时候，那时候他就下定决心了，他愿意为眼前这个人付出一切，唯独不能心甘情愿的放下，他笑着摇了摇头，"我从来没想瞒着你，先生。"

"九良，收手吧，我不值得你这样做。"孟鹤堂的眼神晦暗不定，远处高楼大厦的彩色霓虹不断变化着，延伸出一条看不到尽头的道路，可他眼中只有周九良，"是我最先背叛了你，为你做过的事情，我从来没有后悔过，你也不用，为我的罪责承担后果。"

"先生，是我自己愿意的。"周九良绽出一个大大的笑容，被身后的光芒笼罩着，"我第一次见到先生的时候，恐怕先生都不记得了。"

"我作为实习警员去警局报道，刚从警车上下来，就看到你从大楼里出来，还特意过来和当时负责的警官打招呼，说一定给你留个名额。"

"那个时候，谁都没想到，会有今天的结局吧。"

周九良感觉自己突然被揽进一个怀抱里，那个怀抱温暖坚定，是他小心翼翼躲避但又忍不住渴望的，是他再也不能好好拥有的，也许只会存在这么一次的。他感觉孟鹤堂的手臂正在紧紧搂着他，像无数次他期盼过的那样，没有利益左右，没有情欲纠葛，只是一个简简单单的拥抱。

好像有什么东西滴落，打湿他肩头的布料，炙热滚烫，他能感知到孟鹤堂正在竭力克制着什么，他轻轻挣脱开那个怀抱，"先生，我该为我做过的一切赎罪了。"

他闭上眼，轻轻的吻上去，冰冷的嘴唇在一瞬间被赋予温度，最简单纯粹的一个吻，卸下多年来所有压着两人喘不过气的重担，全身心的愿意面对两人之间难以开口更难以言说的感情，茫茫夜色中，只能看到他们相拥在一起的身影，和最后一句像是宣誓了结局的呢喃。

"先生，明天过后，这座城市中的所有枪声，都将熄火。"

**第十八章**

"先生，先生。"

孟鹤堂把盖在脸上的帽子拿下来，侧过头看小跑过来的周九良，嘴角不自觉就勾起一抹笑意，"怎么了？"

"队里都在为最近这个案子忙得焦头烂额，你居然在公园的草坪上躺着晒太阳，让我一顿好找。"周九良一屁股坐在躺着的孟鹤堂身边喘气，十分不满地控诉他这种甩手掌柜的行为，他的额头上全是细细密密的汗，说话也有些上气不接下气，但还是老老实实的和孟鹤堂汇报调查的结果，絮絮叨叨说了一大堆，也不知道孟鹤堂到底有没有认真听，最后索性把手里的一大摞资料都扔给他，"你自己看吧。"

今天天气难得的好，持续了那么多天的高温终于降到合理的范围，即使是临近中午也不觉得燥热，草坪上满满是铺着床单出来野餐的人，两个穿着警服的人混在人群中一点儿也不引人注目，周围的笑声与聊天声混杂在一起，孟鹤堂曲起一条腿，重新用警帽遮住自己的大半张脸，只留下一双眼睛盯着周九良笑。

"不是都说全交给你办了，还找我来汇报什么。"

"真的？"

周九良一下兴奋起来，他当实习警员也算有一段时间，平时只能跟在孟鹤堂身后，还从来没有机会能自己主查一件案子，可是进了警局的愿望不就是能独立查案子吗，不像现在，就算有什么想法和建议，碍着别人也只能吞进肚子里去。孟鹤堂和别的警官不一样，别人带实习警员的时候都把他们当苦力，正经的现场不让他们去，反而跑腿的事情一件又一件的吩咐下来。孟鹤堂刚好相反，一有什么案子，第一个想着的绝对是把周九良带上，还经常询问他的意见，有时候觉得说得在理，也就真的吩咐这样去办，让和他一批进来的其他实习警员都羡慕不已。

但让他自己去查案子，这种事情还是第一次发生，周九良压抑不住激动地心情，没忍住又向孟鹤堂确认一遍，"您的意思是，这起案子我自己去办？"

孟鹤堂藏在警帽下的嘴角笑意更浓，把周九良刚刚扔过来的所有资料又原封不动的回扔给他，故意伸个懒腰微微别过身去，"不想去就算了。"

"不是，我当然想去了！"周九良还会被孟鹤堂这种欲擒故纵的把戏捉弄，紧张起来连声答应着，"谢谢先生！"

"那还不赶快去，在这儿打扰我睡觉。"

侧过身去之后警帽也就顺势滑落下来，孟鹤堂把警帽扔在身边的草地上，顺势闭上眼睛，他也的确好长时间没能睡一个好觉，尤其草地被阳光照射着散发出浓浓暖意，让人一旦躺上去就丝毫不想动弹，身后的人却迟迟没有动作，直到孟鹤堂觉得他几乎要坠入梦乡的时候，才听到周九良小声的叫他两声。

"先生？"

孟鹤堂迷迷糊糊的不知道到底是现实还是梦境，没有回答，然而几秒之后他感受到一个温润的触感贴在他的侧脸上，轻轻地，如同蜻蜓点水，只触碰一下就如受惊的小鹿缩回去。

然后是一阵乱了节奏，跑走的脚步声。

"孟局？"

身边的小警员连着叫了好几声，才把孟鹤堂从悠久的回忆中唤醒，他才意识到自己盯着周九良看了多久，尽管周九良只是在进来的时候淡淡看过他一眼，然后就立刻移开了目光。警局上下流动着一股尴尬的气氛，因为在这里的所有人都或多或少知道孟鹤堂和周九良的关系，毕竟周九良曾经毫不忌讳的出现在这里多次。

但这一次不同，周九良是自己来的，没有身后那些看着吓人的保镖，他自己也没有那副盛气凌人的气势，他只穿着简单的白色衬衫和黑色长裤，看上去没有任何岁月的痕迹，恍然还是当年那个年少气盛的孩子。

可惜孟鹤堂不再是当年那个对这个圈子的肮脏一无所知的人。

周九良说，他来自首。

这句语出惊人的话让所有在场的警员都吓了一跳，几乎是齐刷刷的回头用眼神询问孟鹤堂的意见，孟鹤堂在原地站了几秒，终于强迫自己移开目光，什么都没说，转身往自己的办公室走去，他身边那个小警员还不死心得想追上去再问问，被孟鹤堂一句"闭嘴"吓得顿时缩了回去。

波士顿第一黑帮的老大就这么走进警局的大门说要自首，这是无论从哪方面理解都会让人惊掉下颚的大新闻，尤其是在警局局长丝毫没有要参与甚至过问一句这件事的意思的时候，警局里两个警长面面相觑了几分钟，都有些不知道该怎么做。周九良等的有些不耐烦，"几年前的时候，警局里的效率还没这么低。"

这句话让两个警长彻底没了办法，只好朝手下使个眼色把他带去审讯室，再回头看看，孟鹤堂办公室的大门已经关得严丝合缝。

所有的审讯进行的相当顺利，警局在册的几桩走私案、谋杀案，周九良全部没有半点犹豫的认下来，当然，这些警察们查不到的事情，他也不会傻到交代，一场审讯连二十分钟都没到，旁边的警员已经满满记下一本审讯内容，进行到最后，警长犹豫再三，让手下把他带到牢房里先关起来，最后还是特意交代一句好好照顾他。

没人敢给周九良上铐，更没人敢催促他赶快去牢房。周九良站起来，看看面前脸色铁青的警长，似笑非笑的说了一句。

"就像我说的，所有这一切，都只和我有关系，希望警长在提交审讯记录的时候，别忘了这一句。"

监狱的条件很好，至少周九良走进来的时候，被这间单人牢房的整齐程度惊到而轻笑了一声，他以前是来过这里的，虽然以前是来关押犯人，而他现在成为了被关押的那一个。他在床边坐下，牢房里没有窗户，有种莫名的透不过气的感觉。

以前在警校的时候，那么多实战课他都能以最优异的成绩毕业，唯独理论课，他怎么也记不住那些繁枝末节的条条款款，但他唯独记住一点。

没有证据，再加上他来自首，再没有人能以任何借口用孟鹤堂曾经为他干过的任何事情来伤害他，这是法律的漏洞，也是它的仁慈之处。

门外沉重的锁突然发出响声，周九良把目光投向门口，他知道一定是孟鹤堂。果然，门被推开之后，门口站着的是他最熟悉的人。

"你没必要解散黑帮，至少有它的势力，你不用在牢里待那么多年。"

孟鹤堂将门关上，幽闭狭小的房间里只有他们两个人，孟鹤堂面无表情的看着周九良，不知道还有什么可以说，他明白周九良所有的良苦用心，也知道事情到了这一步他无力阻止，而周九良笑着回答，"不解散黑帮，难道我出来之后还要继续做这个黑帮老大？你来做我的夫人吗？"

孟鹤堂被他的笑话逗笑，两个人都不约而同的笑起来，他走到周九良身边，弯下腰，像记忆中一样在他的侧脸上落下一个轻轻的吻。

对不起，如果当时再勇敢一点就好了。

"我等你，无论多久，我都等你。"

法院最终判决下来的那天孟鹤堂在场，因为案子特殊，法庭没有设任何旁观席，周九良放弃请律师的权利，对每一条罪行都认得坦然，最终判决，七十年有期徒刑。法官敲响法槌宣布退庭，孟鹤堂最后朝着周九良的位置看了一眼。

从此，除了他之外，所有的人都自由了。

孟鹤堂最后一个走出法院，有位不速之客在等他，穿着黑色的长风衣，若有所思的望着法院庄重华丽的大门。孟鹤堂的脚步迟疑一下，还是走过去。

"孟哥。"

秦霄贤和他打招呼，"最后的结果怎么样？"

"有期徒刑七十年，还不算太糟吧。"孟鹤堂勉强挤出一点微笑，"你以后怎么办？"

"不知道。"秦霄贤云淡风轻的回答，"走到哪一步算哪一步，"他的神色有些暗淡，犹豫一下继续说道，"九良哥不希望我以后去见他，恐怕这也是我和你的最后一面。"

"希望你可别再有机会把我抓到警察局去了。"

秦霄贤后退两步，看着孟鹤堂对他点点头像是告别，然后不带半分迟疑的转身离去，他不知道这条道路会走向哪里，只知道自己该不停的走，永远不要停下来。

秋深了，阳光不再温煦，清冷的照在他的身上，他突然觉得自己的前半生空白的可怕，像是在遵从命运的安排，不掺杂一丝感情的色彩，机械似的重复着每一天，他不知道该不该感到庆幸，他不像周九良爱的那么痛苦，那么求而不得，但是细想想，好像也没有什么太让他值得眷恋的东西。

秦霄贤走过一家幼儿园的门口，小孩子们的嬉闹声远远传来，他无意向嬉笑声的方向看过一眼，一群六七岁的小孩子正围着滑梯玩闹，他不由自主停下脚步，那些所谓的天真烂漫童真无邪，他从来没拥有过，现在看来竟不自觉得有些羡慕。

大概是在门口站的太久，引起了老师的注意，有一个年轻男子走过来，笑着问他，"您好，我是这儿的老师，请问您是哪位孩子的家长吗？"

秦霄贤有些不知道该怎么回答，索性顺着他的话说下去，"是，老师你好，我叫秦霄贤。"

男人笑得温和，礼貌地和他握手。

"你好，我叫何九华。"

Fin.


End file.
